Starlit Rain
by FallingHoshi21
Summary: Asteria, the only Snow Guardian joins Vongola. With a traumatizing past, she is on the search for the person who killed her family. Will she find him? Or will she fall in love first? Yamamoto X OC Rated K for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys…. I haven't written fanfic in a while and it's my first Reborn! One.**

**But just to let you know… I do NOT own KHR… Don't we all wish to?**

* * *

><p>Asteria looked at her now empty room. She was going to miss it terribly. But she looked out the window to see the sky and she knew everything would be alright. She walked out with her suitcase and Squalo was standing by the door, his arms crossed. Asteria still wondered how he did that with a sword attached to an arm.<p>

"Are you really going?" He asked. Asteria nodded.

"Yep, I sure am! I'm gonna miss you~!" she teased. He scoffed and turned away.

"Alright. Let's go."

"ASTERIA~~~~! Are you going already!" a very loud voice came running over.

"Yes, I am. I'm gonna miss you Lussuria." She said. He gave her a big hug.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm gonna miss you sooooooo much!" He said as he carried her and shook her from side to side. Asteria was ready to cry, but she decided not to. She knew she would see them again. When they let go, a knife came flying, but Asteria caught it right at the handle.

"Damn. I'll get you someday stupid." Belphegor said, sticking his tongue out.

"Haha, I doubt you ever will Bel. I hate you." She said with a smile.

"Ha! I hate you too, stupid. I hope you get killed when you're gone."

Asteria laughed and threw the knife back at him. And he caught it and put it away.

'_This person will never change.'_ She thought. Then she remembered Levi. Then she remembered again he never leaves Xanxus. As she walked she turned to Squalo.

"Should I go say bye to Xanxus?"

"No." he said immediately. "You know he won't care."

"That's very true." Mammon said as he came flying over.

"Mammon, I'm gonna leave now." Asteria said.

"I know. But just make sure you pay me for your debts." He said as he flew away.

"I don't owe you anything, you stupid illusionist greedy little thing I still don't understand!"

"Calm down and shut up." Squalo said to her. Asteria sighed. She was going to miss Squalo most of all.

The two reached the car and Asteria made sure she had three very important things.

"Okay, so I have my rifle, my sabre and… Squalo! Where's my flag! I have to go get it!"

"Be quiet. It's in the trunk."

"Oh, okay. And wow, Squalo, the loudest person in the world is telling me to be quiet." She laughed to herself, and realized it was really time to go.

"Voi, I'll go with you to the jet. I don't trust the driver."

The driver tensed up as Squalo went in the car.

"So what are some things I need to know about Japan?" Asteria asked.

"Well, the mafias are a bit different. They're not the ones like they are here. They make themselves look noticible. They're called yakuzas, but they're weak. No need to worry."

"Okay." She looked at him. She wondered if she would be alright without him. But she realized she can't be hanging on to him forever.

The two reached the jet and Squalo helped load everything on to the jet.

"Squalo." She said

"VOOIII! WHAT!" he yelled, due to his irritation of the loudness of the jet.

"How do you do all that with a sword attached?"

"I JUST GOT USED TO IT!"

Asteria waited outside the jet and Squalo came back.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm a little scared, but yes."

"Alright. Well, you can go now." He said blankly.

"Squalo." She said.

"What? Don't you want to go already?"

"Thanks for everything. From the past and now." She said and hugged him. She knew he hated it, but couldn't figure out what else to do.

"Voii! Wha- What are you doing! You know I can't stand it when you do this!"

"Yeah I know. I just want to say thank you."

"Then just say it, idiot." He said and hugged her back with one arm so he wouldn't hurt her. She finally let go, and looked at him.

"After ten years, you finally hug me back." She laughed.

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Okay, okay. Well, I'm gonna go now!" she said and turned.

"Wait!" Squalo said and Asteria turned back.

"Asteria. When you find him… What are you going to do?"

"If that day comes," she looked at him seriously with her light green eyes, "I will kill him." She turned and went back to board the jet.

"BYE SQUALO! I HOPE I SEE YOU AGAIN! I LOVE YOU! WELL, NOT REALLY, BUT YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!"

"Wow… She is a real strange sixteen year old girl." He said to himself.

Asteria looked out the window and saw clouds. She still thought that the fact that there was a machine that could fly in the sky was amazing. She turned to look at her sabre. She was glad she improved. And she was glad she brought her colorguard one to carry so if someone saw her with it, she could show she didn't mean any harm. She looked at her snowflake ring. She knew she had to go to the new Vongola boss. Soon, she fell asleep imagining what would happen in Japan.

She woke up when the plane landed. She was happy it was daytime. When she got out, she realized it smelled very different. She was told that all her belongings would be taken to her new home. She got even more excited when she really understood she wasn't in Italy anymore. She took out the map she was given and looked at it for a few moments and crumpled it up and threw it away.

"Don't those idiot's know I don't know how to read maps!" she yelled. The people looked at her oddly. She looked back and smiled. She walked in to a convenience store and went to a random woman.

"Excuse me! Where is…" she looked at her hand, "Namimori park?"

"Umm… It's right across the street." She said a little surprised at her energy. She was surprised herself, after a long plane ride. She walked to the park and sat on a bench. She stretched her arms and wanted to yell, but thought she should be a little quiet.

"Asteria, you're already here?" a baby voice said.

"Hm? What? Oh, Reborn! Hi! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I know. So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm a bit nervous about being here, but I'm alright. How about you? How's the tutoring?"

"It's funny. Do you want to see the new boss?"

"Yes! I want to meet him too!"

"Well. It's him right there." He pointed to a short-ish boy with orange-ish hair chasing two young kids. He seemed really worn out.

"Him? Interesting."

"Yeah. He's not exactly what you call an ideal boss, but he has his moments."

"Reborn! I'm too tired, can we go home?" he yelled. He looked around, and couldn't find him.

"Hm? Reborn! Where are you?"

"He's right here!" Asteria yelled. Tsuna turned and saw he was there. He walked over with the kids.

"Reborn! Why did you just disappear? And sorry he caused you so much trouble." He said.

"Him causing me trouble?" she laughed. "I owe Reborn a lot. No worries."

"What? You know him?"

"I sure do! I'm Asteria, I just came from Italy. I hope you're surviving his training."

"You did? Aren't you tired? Or hungry?"

"Hmm… I don't know… What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Well… I don't know if I should say yes and get invited to your house and do the 'are you sure' game, or if I want to go somewhere else and find the home I had made for me."

Tsuna was very confused.

"Um… you can come over for a bit then I can help you find your house? I think that's what's supposed to happen…"

"Okay that works! So, Mr. soon-to-be Vongola boss, where is your house?" she said as she jumped up.

"You know about the Vongola!"

"Ha, she knows more than you. I'll explain to you someday."

'_Thanks Reborn.'_ She thought.

"Okay? So you can fight too?"

"Yep. And where's your school uh…. I forgot to ask for your name…"

"Oh, my name. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everybody calls me Tsuna."

"Alright, so Tsuna-san, what's the school like here?"

"Oh school? Well…" Tsuna thought about Gokudera shooting bombs everywhere, Reborn visiting every day, and Hibari.

"Which school are you going to?" he asked.

"I was told the school I should go to was Namimori High."

"I thought so. Well, um… you'll find out what it's like. It's not the ideal perfect school though."

"Oh, no worries Tsuna-san! I've never been to a real school so I don't know what's good and what's not." She laughed.

"Really? Alright." Tsuna was wondering why Lambo and Ipin were quiet, then he realized they fell asleep. Then he looked at what Asteria was holding.

"Hey, um… What is that?"

"Hm? Oh this?" she held up her Sabre. Tsuna got a little freaked out. She laughed.

"No need to be scared, this is a harmless sabre. See, it's taped with electric tape, and I just spin it. I have a real one, but it's not with me right now."

"What do you mean you spin it?"

"Well, have you ever heard of colorguard?"

"Nope."

"Alright, well, I'll show you someday."

The two walked while talking, and Asteria was happy he didn't ask much about her mafia life. When the two reached the house, she thought it was very different than the Varia masion.

"Tsuna-san, who lives here?" she asked while he opened the house door.

"Well, these to kids right here, Lambo and Ipin, my mom, Bianchi, Reborn, and sometimes Fuuta."

"Fuuta's here?" she yelled.

"Yeah, you know him? Mom, I'm home! With another friend… again…"

"Okay~ tell her she can come in and stay as long as she wants~!" the mom said.

"Tsuna-nii! You're finally home." Fuuta said and came walking over. Then he saw Asteria.

"Asteria-nee! Asteria-nee!" he said and ran to her. He hugged her and Asteria lifted him up.

"How are you, Fuuta! I've missed my little prince!" she said

"I'm so happy to see you, Asteria-nee! Why did you come here?"

"Well, I wanted to meet the new Vongola boss, and I needed to ask him a few questions too. Why are _you_ here?"

"Because Tsuna-nii saved me from a mean group trying to steal my book."

"Oh, well then thank you Tsuna-san. I'm always worried about Fuuta."

"Really? How do you know him though?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you eventually." Asteria said plainly.

"Tsuna-san, is there a way I can talk to you and Reborn privately? I need a favor."

"Sure, we can go to my room."

"Okay, thanks. So Fuuta, I will see you a little later." She smiled. She let Fuuta down and followed Tsuna. Tsuna was wondering why she hadn't talked much about herself.

"So, what do you need?" Tsuna asked as he sat down.

"Well, I need to be in Vongola… I know it's really sudden, but I really need it. And have you heard of the guardians yet?" she asked. Tsuna dreaded that question.

"Yes, I do. And are you asking for the half rings or something?"

"No! I promise I'm not! It's just that… I'm a snow guardian…"

"What? But I've never heard of it. And it's not even in the box."

"Yes, I know… that's because there's only one snow guardian, and it's me."

Tsuna was getting confused. And he didn't know what to ask.

"Well, why not?" Reborn said. Tsuna looked back at him.

"Because… I don't know…"

"Hey, she has a full ring too. And she'd be a good help. I would say she's at Hibari's level."

"Hibari's! Really?"

"Who's Hibari?" Asteria asked.

"You'll meet him. He's not that nice."

"Oh, that's exciting. And it's okay if you can't join, I can just go back."

"No! You can join! I trust you… kind of.. I don't know you that well, but I think I can."

"Really! Thank you so much Tsuna-san! And I promise I'll help out as much as possible!" She exclaimed and hugged him. She would've kissed his cheek, but Squalo told her people don't do that in Japan.

"So, I will see you tomorrow at school!" she said to him. Tsuna was surprised again. He thought she was interesting though.

"Wait, do you know where your house is? Didn't you say you needed to find it?"

"Oh, yeah… But it's okay, I mean I'll find it eventually." She smiled.

"Are you sure? It's getting da-."

Reborn covered Tsuna's mouth.

"I can walk you there Asteria. I need to ask you a few things too." He said. Tsuna was mumbling and freaking out.

"Okay, shall we go now?" Reborn jumped off Tsuna and walked out the door with Asteria.

Asteria told Reborn the address of her house and Leon became a GPS.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Asteria asked.

"Does Varia know that you came to side with us?" Reborn said. Asteria remained silent.

"Okay. And you still have the full ring right?" Asteria nodded.

"You do know that there's going to be a Varia versus us fight right?"

"I know. And it's going to be hard, but I know this is the choice I had to make."

"Okay, as long as you're prepared. And what do you want to know about us?"

"Hmm? Well, nothing really. And how often does it get dark here?"

"Not so often, there's always street lights, and the power goes out only when there's a huge storm."

"Okay, thanks Reborn! That's a relief. And is this my house?" There was a small house that looked like any other house with a red roof, and an off white wall.

"I guess so. I'm gonna leave now. I'll see you tomorrow, and you know how to get to school right?"

"Nope. But don't worry, I'll figure it out like I always do! Thanks for coming with me Reborn." She said.

"No problem. And you know you're going to have to tell Varia soon right?" Asteria stayed silent again. Reborn sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you later Asteria." He said and left. Asteria entered her house and she loved it. It was perfect. The kitchen had marble countertops, the table was wooden with a light grey table cloth, and it had a note. It was from Squalo.

"Asteria,

If you read this, I guess that means you got here safely, and the killing of the pilots was useless. And this is the house. If you don't like it, just kill the architects your self. And the basement has something Lussuria told me you'd like. Don't die without a good fight.

-Squalo."

"Always so loving." Asteria said to herself. She went to the bedroom and turned the light on. She was amazed. Lussuria was the best designer ever. The ceiling was dark blue and there were star-shaped lights hanging. It was her dream room. She wanted to see the basement, but she just lied down on her new bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, so first chapter is done… tell me how it is! And I know Squalo is very out of character, but I promise that will be explained later. Also, I should tell you that the characters are based as high schoolers~<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hehe, I don't know how the previous chapter went, but I hope it's good! And I still don't own KHR**

Asteria was woken up by her alarm clock that was already pre-set for her. She turned it off and looked up at her bright ceiling.

"Good Morning, world."

She walked to the kitchen and then she remembered she didn't get any food last night. She opened the fridge anyway and saw that there was some food.

"Yay! Man, Squalo, why don't you ever show your nice-ness in front of me?"

She took an egg out and some cheese and a few more vegetables to make an omelet. She put her ipod in a doc that she brought because she was a little lonely. But once the music was on, Asteria danced around and made breakfast very lively. She was glad she didn't have any neighbors and lived by the river. After she ate, she went to the restroom to decide what to do with her hair. It wasn't that long, she thought and brushed her silver hair. It went to her shoulders and she tried doing a pony-tail, a messy bun, and pig-tails.

"What am I doing to myself? I'm acting as if I'm in a movie and I'm having hair issues." She said to herself. She did a side braid and stood up. She looked at her uniform.

"Hmm… interesting… Okay, this seems fun!" she said and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and was happy with the way she looked. When she finished getting ready, she grabbed her practice rifle and headed out the door.

While she was walking, Asteria wondered if everything would be okay. She wondered if there were any clubs, and if there were, which she would join. And she was a little scared about how the girls act here. She's never exactly had a real girl-friend, but she reassured today would be a good day. Until she realized she still doesn't know where the school is.

"Oh, damn. Let's look for people in the same uniform." She said to herself. She looked around and noticed all of the students were the same, and then she looked up and saw that she was at the school.

"Oh, well aren't I good at this?" and she walked in to find the office. They told her to go to her assigned classroom. She hoped Tsuna-san was in her class. And she knew her old acquaintance Gokudera Hayato went to this school too. She walked to her class, but was told to stay outside the room to be introduced. This made her a bit more nervous. She thought she could blend in not be so noticed. She thought about what she would say, and got lost in her thoughts.

"Asteria-san, you can come in." The teacher said. She took a deep breath and walked in. Gokudera looked to see if she was the Asteria he knew. He stood up when he saw her.

"Geh! Asteria!" he said.

"Oh, you know her already?" the teacher said. "Sit down, Gokudera. And just introduce yourself." He said to her.

"Okay, well, I'm Asteria, and I just moved here… and umm… what else should I say… I don't know so if you need to ask about me, I'll answer." She said.

"Oh, yeah, Asteria-san. What is your surname?" the teacher asked. Asteria looked up. She forgot about that.

"Umm… I don't-."

"It's Gokudera. She's Gokudera Asteria." Gokudera said with his arms behind his head, looking down. Asteria was surprised.

"Oh, so you two are related?" a student asked.

"Yeah, we're cousins." He said.

"Wow, Gokudera has a cousin? I didn't know?" a boy with short black hair said.

"No one cares about your opinion, you baseball freak!" he yelled.

"Gokudera! Calm down and sit! And I guess I'm just supposed to call you Asteria-san. You can go in the seat next to Gokudera."

"Okay, thank you!" she said and sat down. Then she realized a lot of eyes were on her. It was either because of the rifle or because of Gokudera she thought.

"Hey, long time no see Hayato." She whispered and smiled.

"Don't talk to me." he said back.

"Wow, you really haven't changed. But thank you, for doing that for me."

"Just shut up."

Soon a bell rang, and people got up and got their lunches out.

"So, jyuu-daime! Let's eat lunch together!" Gokudera said to Tsuna. Asteria looked around at where people go. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Gokudera, aren't you going to invite your cousin?" Yamamoto asked.

"No! And who said you were invited?"

"Now, now, don't be mad. Let's just invite her. Right, Tsuna?"

"Yeah, why not. I just met her yesterday too. She's pretty interesting."

"You did, jyuu-daime!"

"Yeah, and she seems nice, let's go." He said and looked at her. She was just looking around the classroom.

"Asteria-san, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Tsuna asked.

"What? Sorry, I was a little zoned out." she said. Yamamoto laughed.

"No worries, I do that too. Do you want to eat with us? It seems like you know these two pretty well."

"Hmm… I don't know, what do you think?" she said.

"You're still doing that! Don't you know that it's annoying?" Gokudera said.

"Haha, don't worry. I think you do want to eat lunch with us. Am I right?" he said. Asteria laughed.

"You sure are. I know I've said this before, but I'm Asteria." She smiled.

"Alright, Asteria, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you!" Asteria found him very nice and pretty attractive she thought. The four of them walked to the roof and sat down. Asteria was very surprised at the view.

"Wow, this school seems a lot bigger from here."

"It is a big school, you idiot." Gokudera said to her.

"Hey, no need to be mean. And are you two really cousins?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nope." The two said at the same time.

"Then why did you say that her surname was the same as yours?"

"Because… I don't have one…" Asteria said. Yamamoto looked at her confused.

"It's a long story. You don't need to know." Gokudera said.

"Alright, no worries, that's fine. So, other than that, what sports do you play Asteria?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I do this thing called colorguard. You saw my rifle, right? I spin it and dance with it."

"Hmm… that's cool. Isn't that scary though?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, it can be, but I've been through worse." She told him.

"And, do you know about the mafia stuff, Yamamoto-san?"

"Bleh, don't put the 'san' there. Just Yamamoto is fine. And yeah, that game you guys play, right?" he said. Asteria wasn't surprised.

'_So he knows, but is probably in denial of the reality.'_ She thought.

"Hey, is my Japanese okay?" Asteria randomly asked.

"What? Why do you say everything so suddenly?" Gokudera said.

"Well, I want to make sure it is. I just came from Italy and I want to make sure it is. I learned from weird people."

"Hey, it's fine! I didn't even know you were from Italy. And if you ever need help, you just ask for some." Yamamoto said nicely.

"Okay, thanks!" she said. When she had her last bite, they decided it was time to go back to their class.

It was PE. Asteria was excited; she knew she would be good at this. When she went to change, the girls were looking at her oddly.

"Is that even her real eye color?" a girl whispered to a friend.

"It sure is! I don't have contacts or anything." Asteria said out loud. They looked at her even weirder.

"Oh, I thought you were asking a question… sorry!" She said.

"Oh, Asteria-chan!" a girl with orange hair said coming over, "Hi! How's your first day so far?"

"It's good! I'm excited for PE. And sorry if this sounds weird, but who are you?" she said.

"Oh, I'm Sasagwa Kyoko. I'm a friend of Tsuna-kun. Just thought I'd say hi."

"Well, thanks, Sasagawa-san! And what's PE like here?"

"Well, it's fun. Today we're playing volleyball."

"Volleyball, huh? That sounds interesting…" she said and walked to the gym with her. The guys were all playing around and being loud and the girls were huddled in a group of friends. Asteria wanted to go join the guys, but decided to go with the girls for now. Sasagawa went to a group and Asteria didn't want to follow. She just stood in a corner and waited for something to happen.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, was looking at Asteria. He wondered why she wasn't socializing with the girls. He jogged over to her, but instead he was mauled by girls.

"Yamamoto-kun! I can't wait to see you play!"

"Yeah, I know you're good at baseball, but you must be good at volleyball too!"

Yamamoto was a little upset, and he looked at Asteria. She was looking around and spinning on one foot sometimes.

'_She is interesting…'_ he thought to himself.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate your thoughts." He said, and got away from the crowd. He succeeded in walking to Asteria this time.

"Hey~ Asteria. Do you want to hang out with us until the teacher gets here?" he asked. And the second he asked the teacher came. Asteria laughed.

"Well, that was a great second I spent with you! Thanks for asking." She smiled. Yamamoto laughed too and said bye to go to the guys. Then he asked himself why he did that. He never went to the girls side.

'_Probably just wanted to see how she was doing.'_

The boys and girls split separately for now and were each in different teams. Asteria was a little nervous. And she felt that a lot of the girls were giving her angry looks. She wondered if Yamamoto was that popular. When she went in front of the net, her adrenaline pumped up and her nervousness went away. When the ball served, she felt it coming towards her head. She dodged it, and it went on the net. She looked back at the person who served and she was one of the girls that liked Yamamoto. She told herself to calm down, but couldn't help, but get mad. The teacher made them switch servers. This girl wasn't mean, and didn't seem to have a big crush on him. She focused back to the game. When the serve went, the ball came back.

"Asteria-san!" a girl said, most likely meaning, it was coming towards her.

"Got it!" she said and jumped up and did an easy spike.

Yamamoto saw Asteria play. She was good, and he didn't have much focus on the game.

"Yamamoto, pay attention!" Gokudera yelled and smacked the ball in his face. The two were going against each other and Yamamoto was barely returning the ball.

"Sorry, man, got a little distracted." He said, and looked at Asteria again. She was talking with the teacher now.

"Okay, boy teams, which one of you guys want Gokudera Asteria on your team?" she said. Almost everybody's hand went up. So did Yamamoto's.

"Well, Gokudera-san, it's up to you." The teacher said and walked away. She looked around and made eye contact with Yamamoto. She skipped then did a flip to land in his court and right in front of him.

"Hi, Yamamoto!" she said very brightly.

"Hey, Asteria! Are you ready to play? And are you sure you can play with the guys?" he teased.

"Very funny~. I hope I do well!" she said and retied her hair. She had to let it down once which he watched. He had to shake his head to get back in focus. She tied it in to a ponytail and stood next to him.

The guy served and the game started. There were a few returns, and Yamamoto tossed it up to Asteria.

"Asteria! You better get this!" he said.

"I will." She said and jumped and spiked.

"Nice!" everybody said. She said thanks, and the game continued. It got intense and a few people got some scraped here and there. Yamamoto noticed Asteria was pretty flexible and her reflexes were pretty good. She got to the ball faster than most people and she jumped super high. She spiked again and it hit Gokudera in the face.

"What the hell was that for, you stupid bitch!" he yelled.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, are you okay?" she said and ran over to him. She wanted to make sure she was okay, but he just brushed her away and got back to his place.

"Okay, if you don't want to take care of it." She said. Yamamoto wondered why she still cared about him even though he'd been treating her terribly. He figured she was just an overall nice person.

They ended up winning the game and Asteria was happy.

"Good job, Gokudera number 2." A guy said to her.

"Nooo! I'm Asteria! Don't call me that!" she said to him.

"Thanks though." She smiled. The guy blushed.

"Oi… Asteria… Why are you in the freakin' guys group?" Gokudera yelled.

"I don't know, I guess the teacher noticed how bored I was." She said.

"No, it's because you're a show off!" he said.

"Gokudera-kun… You should be a little quieter." Tsuna said.

"Anything you say jyuu-daime!" he yelled again. Tsuna sweat-dropped and hung his head. Asteria laughed.

"Well, let's head back to class guys! One more till we can go home!" Yamamoto cheered. Asteria went back to the girls to change again. They were all looking at her weirdly again. She wondered why, and then figured it was because she was put on the guys' team. She finished changing and went back to class.

"Hi, Hayato!" she said as she sat down, "How are you?"

"Why do you have to sit next to me!" he yelled.

"Hmm… I don't know, what do you think?" she asked.

"Shut up with that! It's annoying!" he yelled again.

"Oh, Asteria-chan! I saw you play volleyball! You are so good." Kyoko said when she walked in.

"Oh, thank you! It was fun, too."

"That's good, I'm glad you're having a good day." She said and walked to her desk. Asteria noticed Tsuna looking at her. She laughed to herself. Then she saw Yamamoto, but he was talking to other guys.

"Hayato, what class is next?" she asked.

"I don't know! Go ask someone else!"

"Okay, I will." She said and walked to Yamamoto. He looked up.

"Oh, hey Asteria. What are you up to?" he asked.

"I was just wondering what class is next. Do you know, because Hayato seems to be in a bad mood."

"Ha, well, I think you know, but he's always like that. And I don't know, it might be a study period, because the teacher hasn't come in yet."

"Oh, I hope it is. I'm a bit tired already."

"I am too. And I was wondering if you're joining any clubs." He asked.

"Hmm… I don't know… What do you suggest?" she said. And the second she did, the ground started shaking and everybody heard someone running. Someone slid the door open and yelled,

"Join the boxing club! I don't know who you are, but join!"

Everybody looked. Asteria was confused.

"Who's the new guy?" he asked and looked around.

"Onii-chan! Why aren't you in class!" Kyoko said.

"Because I heard someone needed a club suggestion and I needed to tell him to join the boxing club!"

"Uhh, senpai, the new person's a girl." Yamamoto said and pointed to Asteria.

"Oh, well, sorry for assuming that you were a guy. But still, do you want to join the club!" he said, standing very close to her. She thought he was a little tall, but she was used to Squalo yelling at her, and he was a bit taller.

"Hmm… Sure, why not! I've never done it, but it seems fun!" she said.

"Really! Yes! And does anybody else in the class wanna join?"

"NO!" they all said.

"Fine! Then, new girl, just come to the boxing room whenever you want! I'm captain, and there's no real set schedule."

"Oh, okay. I'm Asteria, in case you still don't know my name." She said.

"And I am Sasagawa Ryouhei, to the EXTREME!" he said loudly. Everyone covered their ears, but Asteria thought it was nothing compared to Squalo.

"So, new girl, I will go back to my class and tell people, I finally recruited someone!" he said.

"Just go back to your class, turf!"

"Shut up, octopus head!" he said and went away.

"Did he call me new girl twice? I thought I told him my name." Asteria said to herself.

When school ended, Yamamoto got up and got ready to go home. He saw Asteria gather everything and go outside the classroom. He walked towards her.

"Hey, Asteria! What are you gonna do now?" he asked.

"Hi, um, I was gonna go look around and just do nothing." She said.

"Oh, that's cool. Do you want me to show you around?" he offered.

"Nope, she doesn't want you to." Someone said. Asteria looked up and saw Reborn.

"Oh, hi kid. What are you doing here?" Yamamoto said.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd drop by. Yamamoto, go get Tsuna and Gokudera and Asteria, go where ever you want to." He said.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Yamamoto!"

"Wait, but-." He said, but he was too late, she skipped off into a random hallway.

"You can go after her later. Go get the others and meet me on the usual roof." Reborn said and jumped off. Yamamoto was confused, but went to go get the others.

"Tsuna, Gokudera, the kid said to meet him on the roof." he said.

The three walked and Reborn was there with a few toys.

"Hey, guys. What do you think about Asteria?" he said.

"She's annoying." Gokudera said with his arms crossed.

"Not you, you already knew her since you were ten. Tsuna and Yamamoto?"

"She's cool, and nice, but really... weird... If you know what I mean." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, there are a few things you guys need to know about her." Reborn said.

"Reborn-san! You can't tell them anything!" Gokudera said.

"Shut up, I know what needs to be said and what can't be said." He said and threw a rock at him.

"So what do we need to know?" Yamamoto said, wondering why they were having this talk.

"You see, Asteria is known by almost everybody in the mafia. I can't exactly tell you why, but she is. And there are a lot of people going after her, and now that she's part of Vongola, we have to keep an eye on her."

"Why are there a lot of people after her though?" Tsuna asked.

"She'll tell you if she trusts you enough, or if something happens. And Asteria is very… Delicate." Reborn said, "There are some things you can't really say in front of her."

"What? What happened to her?" Tsuna asked.

"I told you she'll tell you eventually. You can't say that something's getting dark. And you can't shut the light off in front of her. Ever. Don't say anything about darkness, and don't make a room dark."

"Why though?" Tsuna asked again. Reborn threw a rock at him.

"You're getting annoying. I told you she'll tell you. I've said what I needed to say."

"So no darkness in front of her…" Yamamoto mumbled to himself.

"Reborn-san. Why did you bring those weapons." Gokudera asked, pointing to the explosive baseballs.

"Oh these? I wanted to test Asteria if she's still skilled like before." He went to look out to the field and saw her sitting on a bench, reading.

"Hey, Yamamoto, throw one of these at Asteria." He said.

"What? I can't pitch towards a girl. She doesn't even have a bat to hit it back!" he said.

"Don't worry, she'll do something about it." Reborn said.

"Are you sure? What if it hits her?"

"Just throw the damn ball, baseball freak." Gokudera said. Yamamoto sighed. He got ready to throw but decided to aim a little away just in case it got close. He made a stance, and got serious and pitched. He watched to see what she would do. She continued to look at her book and reached for the side of her skirt. She pulled something small out and threw it at the ball. It made a direct hit and the ball blew up. Tsuna stared, and Yamamoto did the same. She didn't even look at where she was throwing.

"Do one more, Yamamoto, and this time, actually throw it at her." Reborn said. Yamamoto thought it would be okay to do so, and was still amazed at what she could do.

"Alright, I will. But man, she should join baseball too." He said.

"Stop trying to recruit her, you idiot." Gokudera said to him.

"Hey, I was just saying to myself. No need to protect your friend." He said and threw the ball. Asteria did the same thing again, but she looked annoyed.

"Okay, one more time Yamamoto." Reborn said.

"Wait, Reborn! She seems mad… and I kinda imagined her mad, and I don't know what I should expect…" Tsuna said. Reborn laughed.

"I know, and she's strongest when she's annoyed. Just throw one more Yamamoto.

"Fine, just one more." He said and pitched again.

"Goddammit…" he heard her say.

"I'M TRYING TO READ REBORN! STOP TESTING MY SKILLS!" she yelled and picked up her rifle. The ball got close to her face.

"Dude, is this okay?" Yamamoto said, worried.

"Yeah, just watch." Reborn said. Asteria held her rifle and once the ball was pretty close, she tossed the rifle, and made it spin about five times in the air, which made the ball blow up, protecting her body. She caught the rifle perfectly and looked at where they were.

"WAS THAT GOOD FOR YOU REBORN!" she yelled. Reborn laughed, and Yamamoto and Tsuna sweat dropped.

_'God, those guys are weird.'_ Asteria thought and sat back down. When she opened her book, someone walked up to her.

"You know weapons are forbidden in this school?" he asked. Asteria looked up to see a guy with black hair and wearing an arm badge that she couldn't read.

"Sorry? Who are you? And don't worry, this rifle isn't real." She said.

"I'm Hibari Kyoya, school disciplinary committee leader. And it doesn't matter if it's fake or not. It's considered a weapon if it looks like one."

"Oh, well, you're interesting!" Asteria said, "Well, come on, I'm not gonna hurt anybody with it…"

"Hm. Either way, you broke a school rule. Prepare to be bitten to death." He said pulling out his tonfas.

'_Man, I knew I should've brought my flag instead.'_ Aseria thought.

**That was chapter two! Hehe, it was fun to write~~ and just an FYI this is right before the Varia arc… well, I guess you had that figured haha.**

**Please review ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

** So guys, I'm sorry if the spacing between paragraphs are really bad… I'm trying to figure out how to do it, but when it posts, it's really weird… If you know how please tell me! I hope you still like the story.**

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Asteria was surprised at how strong this guy was. She was using her rifle, but since it was her practice one, she couldn't do much.<p>

"Hey, I forgot your name already." She said as she dodged a direct attack and blocked her face.

"Hibari Kyoya." He said and jumped up to attack from above, "I notice you're a new student." Asteria tossed a five again, but he somehow dodged it.

"I sure am! Who told you?" she asked and caught. He came down, and chuckled to himself.

"I rule this school I know everything. Why won't you attack?"

"You see, this is a practice rifle. I can't do anything with it except block and perform with it." She said. Hibari suddenly stopped and stood still.

"Oh. Then I'll be leaving now. You're wasting my time." He said and walked away.

"You're a good fighter though, I'll admit that." He admitted with his back turned.

"Thank you Hibari-san!" she said and sat down. She thought that fight reminded her of a few Varia members.

"Asteria-san! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he ran over. He was breathless and had Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" she asked, "And Tsuna-san… are you okay?"

"It's my job to worry about the tenth!" Gokudera said.

"Hey, are you hurt from Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, that?" She laughed, "It was fun! I'm perfectly fine, and I'm mad that I didn't bring my flag! I couldn't put a real end to the fight." She complained. Tsuna looked at her with huge eyes.

"You enjoyed fighting with Hibari! Wow, you really are from the mafia."

"Thanks, I guess."

"So, Jyuu-daime! What should we do now!" Gokudera said.

"I don't know, I was thinking about going home." He replied.

"Okay! Let's all go to jyuu-daime's house!" Gokudera cheered.

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna said. Yamamoto laughed.

"I don't know, but I need help on my homework, so let's go."

"Okay… And Asteria, do you want to come?" Tsuna invited.

"Don't say what you always do." Gokudera growled.

"I don't know what do you think?" Asteria asked.

"Did you not hear a word I said!" Gokudera yelled. Asteria stuck her tongue out. Tsuna actually laughed.

"I don't know, but I think you should come. Fuuta said he wanted to see you again."

"Okay, then I'll go!" Asteria said.

"Hey, Asteria, I have a question." Yamamoto said.

"I might have an answer, it depends on what you're asking." She said.

"How do you know Gokudera?" he asked.

"Hayato?" she started laughing, "Well, you see, he kinda almost killed me, but saved me at the same time."

"Just say the killing part." Gokuder mumbled.

"Hm? What happened?" Yamamoto asked.

"Umm… let's refresh my memory… Oh, okay, so this one day I was taking a walk in a forest and I didn't know where I was going. And then, a bunch of dynamite came flying my way."

"If you didn't take a walk during my practice time, it wouldn't have happened." Gokudera said.

"Shut up, Hayato, you nearly caused a fire. Where was I? Oh, and I'm so glad I had my flag, because I could spin it and it would cover my whole body while breaking the dynamite."

"You can do that with a flag?" Tsuna asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I love it! Anyway, because he was still practicing, the dynamites went to different places. It hit three trees, which were about to fall down, and I couldn't react to it. So then, Hayato ran over and pulled my wrist to get me away. Isn't it a sweet story?" Asteria smiled.

"No, it makes me sick and want to puke." Gokudera said. Yamamoto laughed.

"So, you can dodge a billion dynamite coming faster than almost anything, but you can't dodge trees falling down very slowly?"

"I know, embarrassing isn't it?" she laughed, "But since then, I remember to look in all directions."

"Good job! And now I have another question." He said.

"Go for it." She smiled.

"What does your name mean?"

"Oh, that. It means 'star-like' or something with a star in Greek. It's a gemstone too."

"Hm? But I thought you were from Italy." Tsuna said.

"I'm Greek, but I just lived in Italy." She said simply.

"Hmm… That's cool. And Tsuna, we just passed your house." Yamamoto said.

"I did? Man, what's wrong with me?" he said and turned. He opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home with friends."

"Tsuna-nii! Is Asteria-nee here?" Fuuta said as he came running.

"I am, Fuuta! It's nice to see you again." She said and walked over.

"I found something for you! Look!" he said and pulled rose out.

"Wow, thanks Fuuta! It's beautiful." She said and smiled.

"Yay, okay, I'm gonna go play with Lambo and Ipin now." He said and walked away. Asteria looked at the rose and smelled it and smiled.

Yamamoto looked at the way Asteria was looking at her rose. He wondered why she was looking at it for so long.

"Hey, Tsuna, let's go to your room, it feels a bit awkward in the hallway." Yamamoto said.

"Oh, right, let's go." He said and walked up. Tsuna went to set his stuff down and the others just put it on the floor. Asteria did the same, but held on to the rose.

"You seem to like that rose, Asteria." Yamamoto said.

"I sure do." She said, not taking her eyes off of the rose.

"It looks like you have a crush on the little kid." He said.

"Very funny, Yamamoto." She finally looked at him.

"Hey, Tsuna, are you going to do your homework?" he asked.

"I don't want to… are you?" he said back.

"I guess I will. It shouldn't be that hard, right?" he said and pulled his work out.

They were sitting for two hours not getting past the first question. Yamamoto was scratching his head and looked over at Asteria. She got through half, but was relaxing to look at the rose a few times.

"Hey, Asteria-san… do you think you can help us?" Tsuna said.

"Which one? I'm not sure if I'm right though, I just tried a different system." She said, and looked over at Tsuna's paper. She started to explain, but it looked like he didn't understand. Asteria laughed and continued to show him the steps. Yamamoto watched her, and he wanted her to laugh again. He didn't know why, but she caught his eye more than any other girl he's seen. Plus, she wasn't all over him, and she was just a nice person. He had many questions for her too, but he remembered what Reborn said and that she'll eventually tell them. He sighed and rested his head on his hand.

"Do you understand, Yamamoto?" Asteria said.

"What?" he woke up from his thoughts. "Whoops, sorry, I wasn't listening." Asteria laughed.

"Hey, no worries, you're not the only one, remember? Do you understand the steps?" she said again. He looked at what she was doing and thought it was harder than the way he was taught.

"Hey, uh, who taught you this?" he asked.

"Weird people… really weird people." She replied. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Tsuna's mom.

"Hi guys, I have a few snacks and drinks for you!" she said.

"Thanks mom." Tsuna said, and then she left. We all looked to see what it was and it was the usual, a few rice crackers and juice. Asteria took a rice cracker and relaxed.

"Hey, Asteria-san, what mafia were you in before?" Tsuna asked. Asteria was surprised and choked on her rice cracker.

"Woah! You okay, man!" Yamamoto said, a little worried. He handed her a drink and she was fine.

"Yeah, I'm okay… just surprised that this question came earlier than I thought…" she said.

"Oh, it's alright if you don't want to answer." Tsuna said. Asteria sighed.

"No, I have to tell you… Reborn told me I have to tell you soon."

"Oh, okay. And it can't be that bad." Yamamoto said.

"Uh… it's pretty bad…" she said.

"Just say it anyway, idiot." Gokudera said. Asteria sighed again.

"I'm from the Vongola assassin group Varia." She said. Everybody looked at her. She wasn't looking back at them. She held on to her rose and gripped it tighter.

"Varia! You're from that Varia that has the other half rings?" Tsuna said, a little shocked. She nodded.

"So you know that long haired guy?" Yamamoto asked. She scratched her head.

"Actually… Squalo's my… Best friend…" she said. They all looked at her with big eyes.

"No wonder why you're weird. And do you really think we're gonna let someone who was in the group we're going against join us!" Gokudera yelled. Asteria shut her eyes and hung her head.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have asked to join without telling you." She said, "I think I should leave now." She said and stood up.

"Wait!" Tsuna and Yamamoto said at the same time. Asteria looked at them with sad eyes.

"I'm not mad at you… I'm just surprised." Yamamoto said.

"Neither am I. I mean, I think I can trust you in this group." Tsuna said also,

"What! Jyuu-daime! Why?" Gokudera said.

"I don't know… And Reborn said we have to make sure to keep an eye on you at all times… Is it because you're the snow guardian?" Tsuna asked.

"You're a snow guardian? But there isn't a space for another ring in the box." Yamamoto said, confused.

"It's because I'm the only one and there's a lot of explanation to do. But are you sure you still want me in Vongola?" she said.

"Of course! You're a part of us now!" Yamamoto said.

"What? It's only been a day since I met you though…" Asteria said, surprised. Yamamoto laughed.

"You see. Tsuna here has this thing where he makes you feel like you're his friend the second you see him. And don't you feel like that too?" Asteria looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I do… I feel happier than I have in a while."

"That's good. And hey, you're a pretty nice person so you can stay with us." Tsuna said.

"Fine! You can stay, only because Jyuu-daime said you could!" Gokudera said. Asteria jumped up and hugged him.

"Yay! Thanks Hayato!" she said and kissed his cheek. His cheeks flared red, and Tsuna did the same for some reason. Yamamoto, on the other hand, crushed his rice cracker with his hand. He looked at what he did and shook his head.

"Dude, why did you do that!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hm? I don't know, what do you think?" she said and laughed. Gokudera mumbled stuff and Aseria turned to the other two.

"So I can really be a part of the real Vongola?" she said.

"Of course, Asteria. I think we established that." Yamamoto said.

"I think you are. I mean, you're pretty strong too." Tsuna told her.

"Oh, thanks guys! But shoot, it's about time for me to go, the sun's going down." Yamamoto looked out the window.

"Oh, you're right. And hey, we never really got past our homework." He said. Asteria laughed.

"That's true, I'm sorry. So Hayato, are you walking me home?"

"NO! I never will!" he said.

"Fine, well, I'll get going now guys! And really thank you for letting me in to your family, I promise I won't let you down!" she said and went to gather her stuff.

"Wait, Asteria, I'll go with you. My dad's gonna get mad soon." Yamamoto said.

"Oh, really? Thanks." She said and smiled again. Yamamoto grabbed his bat and walked to the door.

"Well, bye guys. See you tomorrow."

"Yep, bye Asteria-san and Yamamoto." Tsuna said. Asteria said bye and walked to the door with Yamamoto. He took a deep breath and walked out.

When the two were outside, Asteria decided to walk pretty close to him.

"Hey, Asteria." He said to her.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know, just thought I'd say something." He said and laughed. She laughed with him.

"Oh, well, it never hurts to say hello. And you seem to be curious about my ring." She said.

"Oh, no, I was wondering why you like that rose so much." He said.

"Hmm? The rose? Oh, it's because it's my favorite flower. It's from the Little Prince."

"The Little Prince? Sorry, I've never read it."

"Really? It's my favorite. I would lend you the book, but I only have the original French and Italian version." She said. Yamamoto laughed again.

"Oh, I would have a little trouble reading that."

"Well, it never hurts to try." She laughed, "Yamamoto, you interest me."

"What?" he said, sounding a little confused.

"Hmm… How do I say this… You remind me of Squalo for some reason. The nice side of him."

"He has a nice side?" he said, again confused.

"Not really. I guess it's the side he's missing." She laughed, and Yamamoto laughed too.

"So are you a rain guardian?" she asked.

"Sure am! Could you tell?" Asteria chuckled.

"I could. Maybe that's why you remind me of Squalo."

"It could be the reason. And where's your house Asteria?" he suddenly brought up.

"Oh, it's by the river. What about you?"

"Mine's a sushi restaurant so it's on the side of the road."

"That's cool, I have no neighbors, but it's fine. I have the river flowing and no one cares if I have loud music. Oh, I have a large place to practice guard too!" she said, happily.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you're liking it here in Namimori!" he said, "And you know what, I'll walk you to your house, I would get a bad reputation if I let a girl go home by her house." He said.

"You know it could cause multiple females of school to try to kill me?" she said, "Thank you though. You're a very nice person." She could've sworn she saw him blush from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I'm sure if that happens, you would be able to take them. And you're welcome." He said and looked away.

"What, are you nervous to be walking home with a girl?" she said, teasing him.

"No!" he said immediately, "I mean… No, it's like walking home with any other friend."

"Okay, no need to get defensive Yamamoto. And, sorry for not telling you I'm from Varia. I was just scared." She said. Yamamoto turned to look at her.

"You know none of us are mad? We're just surprised you were able to survive all those years with them. And if you're asking me, I'm glad you joined us. You've got nothing to worry about!" he reassured her. She turned to look at him and made eye contact.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. He stopped and put his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Asteria." He smiled, "And I'm gonna guess that's your house." Asteria turned.

"Well, what do you know? And thanks Yamamoto." She said and gave him a hug, by she pulled away quickly.

"Sorry! I forgot, Squalo told me not to do that all the time."

"Oh, uhh… it's alright." He smiled, "So, have a good night Asteria!"

"Thanks, you too!" she said and turned to walk in her house.

"Wait!" she suddenly said.

"Hm? What?" he said.

"Oh, I don't know… Sorry, I get these moments a lot." She said.

"Hey, nothing to worry about my friend. I'll see you tomorrow!" he said and walked away. Asteria sighed.

"Squalo's gonna be so mad…" she said and walked in her house with her head hung. When she opened the door, she remembered that there was a basement. She decided to go there. When she got to the door, she opened it and she was glad the light was on. She walked down the stairs, and she saw that it was a wide room with mirrors all around it. It was a dance room.

"Lussuria is the best person ever." She said to herself and freely spun in the room. She quickly went back to her room to grab her ipod and change her clothes. She came back and danced until she was too tired to. She ended up falling asleep on the floor.

When Asteria woke up, she laughed to herself.

"I guess this was expected." She said and walked upstairs. She looked out the window and saw it was raining. She was a little worried, but she ate her breakfast, and got ready for the day. She told herself today would be okay and grabbed her umbrella and headed out.

Yamamoto was on his way to school when he saw Asteria. He saw her head was down but decided to walk up to her.

"Hey, Asteria! You seem gloomy like the rain!" he said. She looked up and gave a smile.

"Oh, hi Yamamoto! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing alright, thank you! Anyway, ready for your second day of school?"

"I guess." She said. He knew something was bothering her, but he decided not to ask. He kept trying to bring a few things up, but all her answers were blank. When they reached school she entered the classroom silently and sat down. Gokudera was already there, and he seemed uninterested. Yamamoto went to talk to Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna, Asteria seems to be out of it today." He said.

"Really?" he looked over at her, "It could be because she forgot her rifle."

"Oh, that's probably it. Thanks Tsuna!" he said and looked back at her, but this time Gokudera was talking to her and wasn't yelling. He wondered why, but he let it go. A few minutes later the teacher came in and the class became quiet.

"Alright class, today, we won't be doing much, we're watching a video documentary." She said. The class cheered. The teacher put the video in and started to play it.

"Okay, someone shut the light off." She said. Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera shot their head up. A student went to the light switch.

"NO!" Gokudera yelled but it was too late. The kid shut the light off. The three of them looked to Asteria. She looked up and she put her hands and rubbed her arms as if she was shivering. Then suddenly she screamed and went on the floor and held her head.

"Asteria, don't worry, it's-." Gokudera began, but she was still screaming.

"Woah, what's going on?" the teacher said. Gokudera wasn't listening.

"Yamamoto, Jyuu-daime! Go get Shamal! Asteria, it's okay, no one's here, we're in school." He said and kneeled to face her. Yamamoto went over to take a look, but he didn't know what to do, so he ran to doctor Shamal with Tsuna.

"Doctor Shamal! We need your help!" Tsuna said.

"Wha~t?" he said at his desk.

"Well, Gokudera told me to get you. This girl Asteria just came to our class and-." Shamal looked at him seriously.

"Did the lights go off?" he asked. The two nodded.

"Damn." He said and ran faster than when he chases a girl. The two ran back, and Asteria was still acting the same.

"Hey, Asteria, it's okay, what's the matter?" Shamal said to her. She still screamed.

"Hey, Hayato, get off my niece. I'll take care of it." He said.

"She's your niece?" Tsuna asked, but he didn't answer.

"Hey, Asteria, tell me what's happening?" he said as he held on her shoulders. She stopped screaming but this time she was sobbing.

"I'm remembering papa… and I'm scared." She said, and rubbed her shoulders again. Yamamoto was wondering what she was talking about.

"There's nothing to be scared of Asteria. We're at school, and all these guys behind me are here to protect you. And I'm sure Squalo will come for you." He told her. She looked up, but her eyes didn't open.

"But… what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen. Asteria, you can open your eyes."

"I don't want to… What if everyone's dead? I don't want to see that again."

'_Again? What happened to her?' _ Yamamoto wondered.

"They're not, there's nothing to worry about. I promise." Shamal said. Asteria opened her eyes and let go of the tears. Suddenly she closed her eyes again and fell on Shamal.

"Okay, you're gonna be alright Asteria." He said and carried her.

"So, miss teacher, she passed out so I have to take her to the nurse's office. I don't know if she'll be back for the day." He said. The teacher didn't say anything and the class was silent.

"Hayato, is this their first time?" Shamal asked. Gokudera nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'll be going now, and you guys have nothing to worry about." He said and walked out the class.

"Okay guys, you heard him. Get back to your seats." The teacher said and everybody went back, very surprised at what happened. Yamamoto was confused at what happened and didn't listen to the class at all.

Asteria was lying on the nurse's bed and woke up from a nightmare.

"Where am I?" she yelled.

"Shh… you're at school." Asteria turned and saw Shamal.

"Uncle Shamal? Am I really at school?" she said and looked around.

"Yes, thanks for telling me you're coming to Japan." He said.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Said Asteria, confused.

"Are you going to tell them about what happened before? You know that you're gonna have to tell them, especially if you're going to be a part of their family."

"Yes. I know. And how long was I asleep this time?"

"About two hours. Don't worry, I told the teacher you probably won't be back."

"Thank you, uncle. So it's almost lunch right?" Asteria said.

"Yep. And just to let you know, the three of them seemed worried. I'm sure they'll come to check on you."

"Okay, and was it bad?"

"Hmm… A little. I heard you scream from a floor below, and I thought it was you, but you didn't tell me you were here."

"Sorry." She said again.

"It's alright. So are you going to tell them, or am I?" Shamal asked.

"I will." She said and the bell rang. She sat up and took a deep breath. About a minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in." Shamal said.

"Hi, Doctor Shamal. Can we see Asteria-san." Tsuna asked. Gokudera and Yamamoto were

"Asteria, do you want to see them?" Shamal asked her. She nodded.

"Well, she says yes, better come in before she falls asleep again. Once she does, she never wakes up." He said. The three entered and looked at Asteria.

"Hey, you alright?" Gokudera asked. Asteria nodded again and looked at the three. They seemed worried.

"So, sorry if this is sudden, but what happened?" Yamamoto asked. Asteria sighed.

"Well, how do I start this off… I'm very, very traumatized from the dark. Even if I can see, if the lights go off, I get scared and I freak out."

"Sorry, we tried to stop the kid from shutting the lights." Yamamoto said. Asteria shook her head slowly.

"It was bound to happen. It's not your fault."

"Asteria, stop trying to get off subject." Shamal said to her. Asteria looked at him blankly, but Shamal looked away.

"Umm, something happened when I was about six, or seven." She began and Yamamoto and Tsuna were listening carefully. Gokudera was looking down.

"This one night, my papa was reading The Little Prince to me. It was really hectic outside my room, because we were a mafia, but we were pretty weird. When papa was in the middle of the story, he looked towards my door and mumbled to himself a few times. He apologized and continued to read the story. Suddenly the light went off in my bed and…" Asteria started to rub her arms again.

"Is it okay if I don't face you right now?" she asked. The two nodded. Asteria lied down and rolled to one side.

"When the lights went out," Asteria continued, "my papa said that he can finish the story because he's memorized it. But when he began, I heard running in my room and my papa made a painful grunt." She started shaking and curled in to a ball.

"The lights came back on and the first thing I see is my father stabbed to death." She curled up as much as possible and tried to get the image out of her head. The room was silent.

"Then, Squalo came running in and he saw me. He walked over stayed silent because I was silent. He said that I needed to get out of the house, but I didn't want to, and I kept refusing. Finally he picked me up and took me out of the house. I kept screaming to stay, but he ran out and on the way, my whole family was dead. Only Squalo was able to fight the person off…" Asteria noticed she was crying again.

"And that's why I joined Varia. Squalo saved me from anything worse." She finished. She took a deep breath and turned over back at everybody. Tsuna and Yamamoto were looking down not knowing what to say.

"That's terrible. Just terrible." Tsuna said. Yamamoto nodded.

"I'm sorry to suddenly bring this up to you guys." She said blankly. Yamamoto took a deep breath and sat next to Asteria.

"Don't worry." He said, "We're here for you." He said. Asteria looked up at him. He smiled.

"What else are friends for?" He said with his signature smile. Asteria was confused, but she was able to smile weakly. Shamal and Gokudera looked and was surprised.

"Yeah, and it's okay. We won't tell anybody either." Tsuna said.

"Thank you." Asteria said. Then suddenly, she felt really tired and fell asleep.

Yamamoto looked at his shoulder. Asteria had fallen on it and fell asleep.

"Uhh… what am I supposed to do?" he said.

"Let her down and sleep. She does that every time she gets relieved. And it's expected of you. Rain guardian, huh?" Shamal asked. He nodded and let her down.

"Well, her papa was too. I hope you guys will take good care of her." he said.

"So is she really your niece?" Tsuna asked.

"She is. I wasn't there when everything happened." He said, "Anyway, it's about time for you guys to go back to class. Are you gonna be alright?"

The three nodded.

"But if that happens again, what are we supposed to do?" Tsuna asked.

"You do what I did. Tell her she's alright and that you're there to protect her. That's what Squalo apparently said to her when it first happened." Shamal told them. The three looked at him, and Yamamoto looked at Asteria sleeping. She seemed to be calmer.

"Alright, you guys go back and tell the teacher she went home already. And I'll take her home for today, so you guys can leave when you want." Shamal said. The three gathered their things and walked slowly back to class.

"Gokudera-kun, have you known about this?" Tsuna asked. He nodded.

"That's actually why I've known her for a while. I've had to look after her for a bit." He admitted.

"Oh. Okay." Tsuna said. The three stayed silent on their way to the class room. Yamamoto was really shocked at what happened. And he felt useless. He couldn't do anything when Asteria was scared. Again, he didn't pay attention to any classes. He just thought about her and kept thinking of ways he could help her. When the day ended, he went back to the nurse's office on his own.

"Hi, is Asteria okay?" he asked. Shamal looked at him.

"She's fine. She hasn't woken up ever since she fell on you." He said. Yamamoto scratched his head to distract the fact that he was blushing a little. Shamal laughed.

"It's alright you can go home now. I'll walk her home today."

"Okay, thank you." He said and walked. When he went out, he had a strange feeling as if something bad was going to happen. He decided to go to the park to practice his swings to get his mind off.

When Asteria woke up, it was five.

"Uncle Shamal, are you still here?" she said. He came in his rolling chair.

"Sure am. Are you ready to go home?" he asked. Asteria nodded. She got up and got her belongings. When she walked out, she felt weird. As if, someone was looking for her. She stopped walking and gasped.

"Hm? Asteria, what's wrong?" Shamal said, confused.

"They're here." She said, and went to grab something on her neck.

"Who?" Shamal asked. Asteria pulled out a chain with a silver star that she'd been hiding.

"Varia."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3! Man, I'm sorry if it took a while.. I mean, we all have school right? And please review! It makes me happy and motivates me!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo~~ how long has it been? I truly truly apologize… I had school, a sport, a mother that doesn't enjoy a daughter not studying, and a computer that kept deleting what was saved. I hope you don't hate me and still enjoy the story! And please, someone help me with the spaces between paragraphs!**

Asteria was beginning to freak out.

"Sorry Uncle! I'm gonna go see what's happening!" she said and ran off. Shamal was left alone and he was confused. Asteria, on the other hand, was running in a random direction and looked everywhere to see if someone was near. Then she remembered she didn't have any weapons and ran back to her house and grabbed her real sabre. She put it to her side pocket. She had to pause for a moment. She took out her chain and looked at it again. If this was Varia, she would have to fight against her family... She shook her head and ran again. She began thinking over and over and never came to a conclusion of what to do.

"Why is the sun already down?" she yelled. She stopped running for a second and looked around. Someone was there. She looked around and she was on a street. She looked up and saw a man in all black with a rod.

'_Levi's group…'_ she thought. Then she said it to herself again. She ran and followed the guy. The man never noticed her and continued to search for someone. Asteria thought. She was never informed on who had what ring other than Yamamoto and Tsuna. She threw that thought away and looked ahead. It was Fuuta, Lambo, and Ipin. The man above was aiming for them.

"Fuuta! Duck down!" she yelled and threw a dart at the man. The dart hit and the guy fell. She finally reached Fuuta and gave a sigh of relief.

"Asteria-nee… I was scared!" Fuuta cried and hugged her knees.

"I'm sorry, my Little Prince… Stay here… I'm gonna go check up there, and don't worry, the others are heading their way." She said and climbed up the wall to the trees. She searched but she couldn't find the commander; Levi. She felt a presence again and turned. There were more men in black with rods. She ran back and saw they were taken down. Yamamoto and the rest were there.

"Well, that was easier than I thought!" Ryouhei yelled. She saw that they were conversing and Reborn told them that they haven't met the real person yet.

"Hey! You guys alright down there?" she yelled to them. They looked up and Yamamoto waved.

"We're fine! Are you?" he asked. She didn't respond and drew her sabre from her side. Another man landed in front of her and she got out of her fighting stance. It was Levi. She put her sabre away and just stood there.

"Oh, it's Asteria. Why are you here?" he asked.

"Squalo didn't tell you?" she smiled, "I'm just here to explore the world and other reasons."

"Oh… Well, are you gonna help me take these kids out?" he asked.

"No." she said sternly. He looked confused.

"Alright, I'll do it then." He said and got his rods out. She was about to stop him, but she heard someone else.

"Wait, Levi!" said Asteria's favorite voice.

"It's not fair if you get to have all the fun!" it said again. She looked over. It was all of Varia.

"Lussuria!" she yelled. He looked over and ran over to her.

"It's little Asteria-chan! Oh, dearie, it's only been a few days and I already missed you!" he said and hugged her.

"Voii… You're forgetting the real mission here." Another voice said. Asteria took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hi Squalo." She smiled and walked over. He stared at her.

"What are you doing here? You're not part of this mission." He told her and put her behind him, as if he had to protect her. She looked at everyone below. They were shocked at the presence of Varia.

"Vooi! Who owns the ring of rain?" Squalo yelled. Yamamoto stepped forward.

"That'll be me." He said. Squalo laughed.

"That's an easy fight! HA!" he laughed. Yamamoto looked angry.

"I can just chop you up right here." Squalo said and stepped up.

"Wait, Squalo!" Asteria said and stopped him.

"Stop getting involved!" he yelled, but Asteria pulled him back and pointed to a figure in front of them. He stopped. It was Xanxus. They were all silent and he pretty much growled. She looked down again and saw how terrified Tsuna was. She looked over at Xanxus again. He was ready to kill him.

"Xanxus, wait!" she yelled.

"You're gonna kill all of us!" Sqaulo said, and held Asteria. She didn't know what to do, until she saw a pickaxe thrown in front of Xanxus. They all looked up and saw Iemitsu.

"Alright, no one is getting killed today." He said.

"Dad? Why are you here!" Tsuna yelled.

"Vooi! Why are you interrupting us?" Squalo said. Asteria tried to get out of Squalo's arms, but he still held on to her.

"I've got very important orders from the ninth." Iemitsu said, and pulled out two rolls of paper, "In short, the order he's given is to have a Vongola battle."

Squalo smirked. "Vooii! I like where this is going!"

"So… the owners of the same half ring, will battle and the winner will have a full ring." Iemitsu explained. Two girls suddenly came jumping down and introduced themselves.

"We are the Cervello," they said at the same time, "and we will be the judges for the battle."

"Huh? I never heard of those. I can't let you get involved." Iemistu said.

"We are ordered by the ninth. Your objection is invalid." The girls said.

"The battle will be held at Namimori High School tomorrow at midnight. The first battle will be the battle of the sun." They finished and just took off. Asteria let a breath out and was glad there was no battle this time. She sighed.

"So Asteria, are you coming with us?" Squalo asked.

"Can you let go of me first?" she complained. He put his arms down and she looked at him.

"Well?"

"Uh… I'm going with them…" she said and pointed to the group below. His eyes grew large.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" she said, "It's just… I'm sorry…" she said. He looked angry. Bel stepped forward.

"See, I knew she was like this. Just so dumb, and weak." He said. She gave him and icy glare.

"An idiotic bitch." He said and kept walking towards her. She stepped back, due to her fear of causing a battle.

"Bel, shut up." Squalo said walking up to him.

"So useless, you should just die." He said and pushed her. She misplaced her foot and fell off the wall. She gasped and closed her eyes.

"Asteria!" Yamamoto yelled, but saw Squalo rushing down. He caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Open your eyes; you're not on the ground." He said. She did what she was told and let a breath out. She was about to slowly close them again.

"Don't fall asleep!" he said very quickly. She chuckled.

"Sorry, and thank you Squalo, you can put me down now." She said and smiled. He let her to her feet and looked closely at her.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I'm going to stay here with the Vongola."

"If that's what you want… You!" he pointed to Yamamoto with his sword arm. He was surprised.

"You better train hard for our battle." He said and walked away.

"Gosh, Squalo!" Lussuria said, "That moment when you caught her, it was a perfect chance for you to say it!"

Squalo punched his head. "SHUT UP!"

Asteria sighed and turned to everybody. She didn't know how to face them.

"Hello." She said simply, and tried to keep her head up instead of looking at the ground.

"Hello? You just caused this entire ruckus and all you say is 'hello'? You IDIOT! Do you know what you just did!" Gokudera angrily yelled. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"As expected; no response." Asteria knew she deserved this.

"Stop accusing her and let her speak." Iemitsu said and went up to Asteria. He kneeled down and put his head down.

"Are you safe, Asteria-sama?" he said.

"Did he just call her 'sama'?" Tsuna whispered. She laughed to herself.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you. You may rise." She said. He got up and looked at her.

"Don't listen to him. It's not your fault; it's mine for letting my eyes off Varia." He told her. She looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said. She looked over to everybody else. Yamamoto seemed to still be thinking about Squalo. She thought Tsuna was trying to figure out who his dad was, and she kept Gokudera out of her mind. She walked over to them.

"I'm very sorry this happened…" she said. Yamamoto looked at her. He laughed.

"Hey, no need to worry! We knew this needed to happen anyway." He said. Asteria was surprised at his reaction.

"So, you're not mad that you're gonna battle Varia?" she asked.

"No, I was more surprised at your conversations with them." He laughed. That made her laugh again.

"Alright, so are you sure I can stay with you guys?" she asked.

"Of course! Remember what we said before?" he smiled. She smiled back.

"Okay! So, everybody, there's a few things you have to know about Varia," she said. Everybody's head turned.

"They do not hesitate. Their aim is to kill you, not to get the ring."

"Ehh? They want to kill us?" Tsuna said, even more scared. She nodded.

"Yes. And just know that they are much higher than your level. Never underestimate us… I mean them, I'm sorry."

"So, this means…" Ryouhei started in a serious tone. We all looked at him.

"That new girl's been a part of Varia all along!" he yelled. We all sigh.

"Yes, Ryouhei-san. I hope you still accept me to be a part of this family." Asteria said.

"Yes! You have perfect potential for a boxer!"

"Okay… And sorry, again… I will do my best to support you!" she said. They all looked and nodded.

"Alright, everybody go home and get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." Reborn said.

"Yeah, we should. It's pretty late." Yamamoto said.

"Wait, is everybody unhurt?" Asteria asked. They all shook their heads.

"Nope! We're all still up and alive! What about you though?" Yamamoto asked her.

"She's fine." Iemitsu said.

"But that Squalo guy… he looked like he wanted to attack you…" Tsuna said.

"Trust me…" Iemitsu looked up at the sky, "hurting her is the last thing that would ever happen on this planet…"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was relaxed like usual. He was slightly confused on what really happened, but he let it go. He noticed Asteria was smiling again and was okay. He smiled to himself and looked to the side.<p>

"Okay guys, go home. I don't want to get in trouble because you were out too late." Iemitsu said.

"Alright! Jogging home, to the EXTREME!" Ryouhei said, and ran off.

"Jyuu-daime! Please allow me to walk you home!" Gokudera pleaded and followed Tsuna and Iemitsu.

"Bye, Asteria-nee! Thanks for protecting me!" Fuuta said as he walked with them. Yamamoto saw her wave back and smile at him. He sighed happily to himself and turned around.

"Hey Asteria~" he said and walked over.

"Oh, hello Yamamoto~" she said. She started to laugh.

"Hm? Did I say something?"

"No, just I like your friendliness. It's very… like rain on a summer day." She smiled.

"But… it gets extra humid, doesn't it?" he said, confused.

"I guess… But I love it when it rains when the sun is out." She explained. He calmly smiled again.

"So…" he started off.

"Yes?" she smiled. He put his hands in his pocket and looked away from her.

"Can I walk you home again?" he asked.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would. Thank you." She said. Yamamoto cheered inside his mind and laughed.

"Now why are you laughing this time?" she said.

"I don't know, I just start laughing sometimes." He stated simply. She chuckled for a moment and she didn't say anything afterwards. He sighed and looked down. The ultimate awkward silence was placed and began attacking. Yamamoto couldn't think of anything to talk about. His hands became sweaty and he nearly choked on his own saliva. He told himself to just breathe and calm down. Then he nearly tripped over his own foot. He sighed and told himself he was a failure.

"Hey Asteria…" he suddenly brought up.

"Yes, Yamamoto?" she replied.

"I don't know, I just wanted to bring something up but there's nothing on my mind." He said.

"Alright… let's see…" she thought. He felt embarrassed for admitting what he was thinking.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

"What?"

"You know what I asked~." She chuckled.

"I guess it would be blue. What about you?"

"Mine is white~." She said.

"Hmm… Hey, can I ask you something?" he suddenly said.

"Anything but my past…" she replied.

"I was just wondering… how do you fight with a flag?"

"Oh, well, the silk part of the flag is strong enough to protect me. Then I use the pole to attack. Pretty basic." She said.

"Interesting… you know the other day, when you said I was interesting?" he said, a tad shy.

"Yes… Sorry if that weirded you out. I say the most childish things." She told him.

"Nah, it didn't," he laughed, "you're pretty interesting too."

"Well, thank you. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, kind of..." He said.

"Oh, well, what is your question?"

"Why did Tsuna's dad address you as 'sama'?"

"Ooh that is a bit embarrassing…" she said.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. Sorry if I asked something personal." He said and tensed up.

"No, no, I don't mind. It's just an embarrassing story." She laughed.

"Oh, alright." He relaxed his shoulders and put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I've known him for a very long time… when I was I think four; I told him that I was a princess. I made him kneel down and treat me like one. For twelve years, he's never let it go." She explained. Yamamoto laughed.

"See! I told you it was an embarrassing story!" she laughed along.

"So that means he still looks at you as a four year old? You must enjoy that." He said. She nodded.

"I still find it fun. I'm still allowed to order him around sometimes."

"Ah, that sounds fun. Did you have a prince too?" he asked.

"Umm… it was Squalo. He never agreed to it though…" she said and sighed.

"Sorry if that makes you worry. Things just spill out of my mouth sometimes…"

"It's okay! I find it funny how you're good friends with him." He said.

"A lot of people do. It's another long story."

"Yep, I figured. I would ask more questions, but I think we've reached your house." He sighed. Asteria frowned.

"Hm? Why the sad face?" he asked.

"I enjoy walking with you. Sorry I wasn't as alive as usual." She said. He smiled to her.

"It's fine. I can tell you need to sleep."

"Thanks Yamamoto." She yawned. She immediately apologized.

"I'm so sorry! That doesn't mean I'm tired of you! I'm just…"

"Tired, right?" he smiled. She smiled back and nodded.

"And are you better from before?" he asked. She looked confused for a moment, but regained her memory. She sighed.

"I will be better tomorrow. Thank you for asking. I'm sorry though…" she said.

"Nope! No sadness will be accepted!" he said. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"Just… know that you can count on us and you're a part of us. Let me see your ring." He said. She seemed a bit hesitant but showed it to him, the ring still on her index finger. He showed his.

"See, I have half of what you have right now. We're family." He said. She seemed happier this time.

"You truly are a rain guardian…" she trailed off. He heard what she said and didn't ask her to repeat it.

"Well, are you gonna be alright now?" he asked. She nodded.

"I sure am! Thank you for walking me home. And no need to worry about Varia attacking anymore, they've gone far away." She informed him.

"How do you know?" he wondered out loud.

"It's just me… anyway, have a good night Yamamoto. Thanks again!" she said and turned away. He sighed and turned around. His walk home was quiet and very thoughtful. He kept wondering why that Squalo man was so protective of Asteria. He remembered how he held on to her for what felt like hours to him. And when she fell, he caught her in a calm way as if it's happened before. There were so many questions he had, but he remembered what the kid said again…

'_She'll tell us eventually…'_

* * *

><p><em><em>Asteria woke up from a very deep sleep. She didn't remember what dream she had, but it was almost a memory of something that happened long ago. She looked at her clock which read five-thirty. Knowing she won't be able to go back to sleep, she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She said down and stared at the table.

"I don't want to go to school…" she said, not knowing she was thinking out loud. She sighed and went outside with no shoes.

She lied down on the grass, not caring how wet it was. The dew made the grass look like emeralds, and sparkled. The bits of water on the grass reflected the clouds and small white flowers. Birds made music in the air, making the wind more powerful. The sky turned into an ocean, and helped her think. Asteria took a deep breath in and released all her stress out.

'_If you ever need someone, the sky is always there.' _She thought, remembering her father's words. She pulled off her ring and looked at the engraved words.

"La tua vera famiglia è nel tuo cuore." (Your true family is in your heart.) Asteria sighed and continued thinking.

"Hey, new girl!" someone yelled from afar. She broke her concentration and shot up.

"Ryouhei-san! Why are you here? It's so early in the morning!" she said.

"I was taking my everyday jog! Come with me!" he immediately suggested.

"W-why? I wouldn't want to disturb you." She hesitated.

"You look like you could use some refreshing. Get up and jog with me!" he repeated and stuck his hand out to help her up. She used the hand and rose to her legs.

"Alright! Now go and get your shoes. You should change too." He said in an excited tone. She gave a single nod and went inside. She decided to change very quickly, due to not wanting to make him wait. She walked out and he was still there.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Let's take off, to the EXTREME!" he exclaimed and ran. She followed and let her mind go. She wondered how he was so excited and energetic. She decided not to ask; he seemed so focused on his running. As they passed through streets, she noticed how so many people greeted him and realized that he truly does train every day. Looking at him, she understood why he was a sun guardian.

When they reached school, they stopped.

"Ahh, that was an extreme jog!" he shouted. Asteria nodded.

"It sure was. Thank you for inviting me." She said.

"Hm… come with me." He said.

"What? Where?" she asked confused once again.

"To the boxing room." He told her. He took her arm and pulled her there. She was greatly surprised, but even more confused.

"I don't have any new gloves, so I'll let you punch bare handed." He said. There was a big question mark above Asteria's head. Ryouhei got a few fighting pads and a head gear. He got inside the ring.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fighting you?" she asked.

"Yeah, hurry up before school starts." He said, a bit serious. She walked in and tried to remember what Lussuria has taught her.

"So, you know the basic rules, right? No kicking, no punching the back. Now go." He said and got in his stance. She got a little hesitant, but gripped her hands into a fist and bent her knees.

"Alright, relax your shoulders and start punching." He said. She nodded and rolled her shoulders. She let a breath out and threw a left-handed punch.

"That's good. Now keep going."

This continued for a very long time. Ryouhei finally said they can finish and take a break. He looked over at her.

"There's still something troubling you." He mumbled.

"What?" she said, wondering what he meant.

"Ever since I saw you this morning, there was something on your mind. I've been trying to help by exercising, but it's still stuck on you." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I'm just worried about tonight." She explained.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't know if I should go. The lights might go off and everything… I don't want to make the night worse…" she said.

"The lights?" he said. She nodded, and then remembered she never told him about her father. She sat next to him and explained everything. He was surprised and taken back.

"Woah… I'm sorry. I hope I didn't push you too far." He said. She shook her head.

"No, I appreciate it. I truly do…" she said. He got up and punched his arm into the air.

"Well, there will be no darkness when I'm around! I am the bright and shining sun!" he shouted. She chuckled a little and let her breath out. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for lunch, and Yamamoto got to his feet. He hated admitting it, but it bothered him to not know where Asteria was. He tried taking a few guesses to where she might be. He decided to try the nurse's room and see if Shamal knew.<p>

"You're looking for Asteria?" Shamal asked. Yamamoto shyly nodded.

"Yeah, she didn't come to class this morning so I was wondering if you knew where she was."

"Oh, she's here. She's asleep though."

"What? Did something happen?" Yamamoto asked, slightly worried.

"Kind of. That Sasagawa boy came running in this morning with her in his arms and he started yelling that she lost consciousness."

"She did?"

"No, she just fell asleep like usual. He apparently jogged with her and trained with her to help her get her mind off things. She told him about her papa and just fell asleep." Shamal explained. Yamamoto let a breath out.

"Okay… so she's okay, right?"

"Yep, perfectly fine." He said. Yamamoto slightly nodded and stayed in place. He wanted to ask Shamal questions about Asteria but felt a little shaky about it.

"Do you need anything else?" Shamal asked.

"Uh… yeah… What does she mean by snow guardian?" he blurted. He was embarrassed and shy about asking.

"She said that?" he asked. Yamamoto nodded again.

"Ahh, she's so dumb when it comes to that… to put it simply, that ring is very dangerous and she doesn't know about it."

"Hm? What does it do?"

"It depends on the person. Why are you asking me, anyway?"

Yamamoto shrugged, "I thought she wouldn't answer."

"Well, she answers any questions except about her past and papa."

"I thought so… but what do we do when that thing happens again… you know, when it gets dark."

"That's not… answerable, it's…" he sighed.

"You have to be someone she trusts… but she eventually snaps out of it and falls asleep."

Yamamoto nodded. He was about to leave, but Shamal told him to wait as he was thinking.

"Two things to remember about this girl. Never betray her. Just… don't. Also, if you ever have issues with her, or she becomes a crybaby, tell her to sleep and read 'The Little Prince' to her. It happens sometimes… I suggest you memorize the book."

Yamamoto was a little taken back when he was told to memorize the book. He could barely remember a math equation.

"Okay… when does that happen?"

"Hm, can't tell you that my friend," Shamal sighed, "Just always be by her. Even if she yells and tells you to leave her alone, stay with her. She's got issues sometimes."

"Alright. Thanks Shamal! So, all of this means I just have to be a friend, right?"

"I guess so. Oh, and one more thing. That girl sleeps… anywhere. So if you see her on a bench or anything, make sure she's not kidnapped." He laughed. Yamamoto didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or be serious.

"Uncle Shamal, I've only fallen asleep on a park bench once." A familiar voice said, behind the curtain. Shamal opened it and Asteria was awake with her hair slightly messy.

"Hoho, so you've awakened. You got a little visitor here." Shamal said. Asteria turned and Yamamoto waved to her with a smile. Her eyes grew big and she shut the curtain. Yamamoto was surprised.

"Uncle Shamal! Tell me who's here before you open the curtain!" she yelled from inside. Shamal laughed and Yamamoto quietly chuckled to himself.

"Well, would you have reacted the same if it was Squalo who was here? He's your friend!" Shamal laughed. She opened the curtain again, and her hair was fixed back to a neat braid.

"Yes, I would have." She said, pouting.

"Alright, alright. Are you ready to go back to class?" Shamal asked. Asteria immediately shook her head no.

"Why not?" Shamal asked.

"Because… people will look at me in a weird way. Some will ask about yesterday…" she said.

"No need to worry about that!" Yamamoto said, cheerfully. Asteria looked at him.

"I'll help you out. I'm sure the class won't bother you too much. If they do, you tell me and we'll figure something out." He smiled.

"See, it'll be alright. The teachers are gonna come ask me why you've been missing for the past two days. Go to class." Shamal ordered. Asteria sighed and got off the bed.

"Alright, let's go." Yamamoto said and walked with her.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I am. Still a little tired, but I'll be fine. Thanks for walking with me again." She smiled.

"No problem. Are you ready to go in the classroom?"

"I can't stay away from it forever." She sighed and let Yamamoto open the door. She entered and everybody got quiet. A few started whispering to each other and made it very awkward. Yamamoto saw Asteria just stare at the floor.

"Hey, Tsuna! Did you understand the teacher today?" he said very loudly. Tsuna looked up and understood what he was trying to do.

"Nope! Do you wanna go over it with Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna replied, just as loud. Soon, the class went back to their normal conversations and ate their lunched.

"See," said Yamamoto, making Asteria look at him, "Nothing to worry about." He smiled to her and it made her relax. She smiled back. He felt one of fingers flinch, but he figured it was just nerves.

The school day came to an end, and everybody was going to a club or just heading home. Yamamoto's practice was cancelled today and he looked over at Asteria. She seemed to be daydreaming. He walked over and sat in front of her.

"Hey, Asteria!"

"Hm? Is class starting?"

Yamamoto laughed, "No~, it just ended!"

"Really?" she started to laugh, "I was not listening at all today."

"Alright, well, are you heading home today?" he asked. Asteria shook her head.

"No, I'm going to walk around. I have to do something else first though."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I have to see Ryouhei-san. I owe him something." She explained.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" he asked.

"Hmm… why not~ just don't misunderstand the things that are happening." She told him in advance. He nodded and led the way. He noticed she was smiling, but with serious eyes. He wondered what she had in mind and tried to guess a few times.

"Oh! You're gonna ask him to be your boyfriend!" he guessed.

"Ha, that's the worst guess so far!" she said. The two laughed, looking at each other. When they both quieted down, the two stared at each other's eyes for a quite some time. Yamamoto's middle finger flinched again and he looked at it. The finger was the holder of his guardian ring. He looked at Asteria and she was doing the same with her own confused face. She looked at him with a questioning expression. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to the boxing room.

Yamamoto noticed Ryouhei was in full focus and didn't want to get disturbed.

"Hey, is this really okay?" he asked.

"Yeah~ Ryouhei-san!" Asteria shouted. Ryouhei looked over with just his eyes. He saw that it was Asteria and his eyes got a little larger and he turned his whole body until you could see his whole nose tape.

"Oh, new girl! You're awake now!" he said. She nodded.

"Yes! And I just fell asleep, incase Uncle didn't tell you."

"Oh, well glad to know you're healthy."

"I am. And I came to thank you for this morning." She said.

"Ah, no problem! Is your mind better now?" he asked.

"I'm… getting there, but I have something for you."

Yamamoto looked over, still curious to what she had for him. Asteria reached into her bag and pulled out a compass. She put it in his hand.

"Always aim south." She said. Ryouhei was unsure of what she meant.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

"Aim south, and be the warm Sun." she said. Yamamoto and Ryouhei both looked at her. She had calm eyes and smiled warmly.

"Understood. I will make sure this battle is worthwhile." Ryouhei said.

"And now, I hate to do this, but I'm gonna ask you guys to leave. I need to be fully focused for tonight."

"Perfectly understand." Yamamoto said. He thought Asteria would say the same and he looked at her. Her smile had grown weak and she looked sad. Ryouhei put his hand on her head, and looked straight in to her eyes.

"I'll be sure to win… without hurting your friends." He said. Asteria nodded and closed her eyes. Yamamoto saw the moment and wondered how Ryouhei knew what Asteria was worried about. He knew somewhere in his gut, he was growing jealous, but it wasn't flowing to him. Asteria soon gave a calm smile and Ryouhei went back to practicing. She left the room, leaving Yamamoto to follow her.

He wasn't sure where she was going but he kept walking by her. She kept looking up at the sky and kept her mind wandering. He didn't want to wake her up from her daydreams, so he continued watching her. He felt his middle finger flinch. He wondered what this meant. He looked at it to see if there was something wrong. When he took it off, his body felt like something was missing. He looked at Asteria who was looking at the flowers around her and put the ring back on. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing got simpler. He was greatly confused and wanted to know what was happening. He looked at it again and it didn't do anything. He sighed and followed Asteria.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed by and the sun was down. Asteria realized it was time to head over to the battle.<p>

"Are you ready?" Yamamoto asked. She nodded. She was glad he was by her the whole day and she didn't feel lonely. She let a breath out and walked to Namimori High with him. She, too, had questions about the ring. It was constantly flinching and she didn't know what it meant. She didn't know who to ask, and decided to forget about it. She had too many important things happening in her mind.

When the two reached their destination, everybody else was already at the front gate.

"Alright. Everybody's here." Reborn said. Tsuna nodded. They all took a deep breath in and entered the school. They continued to walk forward until they saw Varia in front of them. The Cervello jumped from above and stood in the middle.

"Both contestants made it on time." One said.

"Let's begin the Vongola versus Varia battle."

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it good? Review, review! And you know… if these paragraphs are all spaced awkwardly… I apologize. Thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys~~ I figured out the spacing! Yay! And did you like the previous chapter? I hope you did~ Here's the next one! Review, Review please!**

* * *

><p>Asteria had a gut-wrenching feeling. She did not want this battle to take place. She was watching what was happening around her; everyone was talking but she chose not to listen. All of a sudden, she saw a big boxing ring.<p>

"Hey! This is perfect for senpai!" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah! The ring is my territory!" Ryouhei said. Asteria knew there was a catch to it. Lussuria was a martial artist. Ryouhei was thrusting his arms and walked towards the ring.

'_I can't watch this.'_ She thought. Varia was telling Lussuria to hurry up and kill Ryouhei.

"Hey, we're not forming a team circle?" Yamamoto asked. Ryouhei turned in excitement.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to do that!"

Tsuna and Gokudera complained, and didn't want to do it. Yamamoto ignored them and pulled the two to his side. Ryouhei took Asteria's hand and smiled to her. He pulled her in the circle, and she was a bit surprised and didn't know what was going on. She's never seen things like this in action. Ryouhei started it off.

"Ryouhei! Fight!"

"Oh!" Yamamo said loudly. Gokudera and Tsuna stayed quiet and got out of the circle.

"Alright! I feel my blood pumping!" Ryouhei said and walked towards the ring. Asteria ran up to him.

"Ryouhei-san!" she said. He turned to look at her. She didn't know what to say. He put his hand on her head again. For a second, she saw Squalo growl.

"Remember what I said today. I can win, without hurting your friend." He reassured her. He stuck out his pinky.

"I promise." He smiled. She looked straight in to his eyes, and could tell he was serious. She instead of wrapping her pinky with his, she took his hand and held it with both of hers.

"Please…" she said quietly, "Do what you think is right for the family of Vongola."

Ryouhei nodded and slipped away. She watched him enter the ring, and finally noticed what the catch was to the ring.

"Wait, Ryouhei-san!" she said and ran over to the ring. One of the Cervello jumped in front of her.

"He has already entered the ring. He cannot have anymore contact with anyone." She said, coldly. Asteria didn't know what to do, so she went back to the group.

"Are you okay, Asteria-san?" Tsuna asked. She didn't know how to react.

"The ring's a trap." She said.

"Eh! What do you mean?" he asked. She didn't reply and stood by Yamamoto.

"The battle of the Sun: Lussuria versus Sasagawa Ryouhei. Begin." A Cervello announced and the lights on the ring flashed on. Everybody covered their eyes.

"Wha? Why did it suddenly get bright?" Tsuna yelled. Asteria closed her eyes.

"It's a fake sun. They're trying to make the situation as real as possible." Reborn said. He passed out sunglasses to everyone.

"Wait, we have to give a pair to onii-san!" Tsuna said, panicking.

"They won't let you," Asteria said in distress, "That's what I was trying to do, but they wouldn't let me tell him or give him anything."

Everybody remained silent, and continued to watch the fight. Ryouhei was getting hit multiple times and he couldn't do anything about it. He was punched in to the wires and screamed in pain. Some steam rose from his body.

"What was that?" Gokudera asked.

"The wires are electrical, and are several hundred degrees." A Cervello said.

"Mmm, you're gonna taste so yummy when you're cooked~." Lussuria said. Everybody shivered and got creeped out.

"Shut up!" Ryouhei yelled and punched Lussuria. He was thrown into the air.

"Ooh, what a sweet punch~!"

"But from what I felt… you're in the air!" Ryouhei yelled and got ready to punch. Asteria saw Lussuria stick his knee out.

"Ryouhei-san, don't punch!"

It was too late. His left arm made contact with Lussuria's left knee. Asteria knew his arm was now crushed. He fell to the floor. Blood began to gush out of his hand.

"Ryouhei-san!" Asteria yelled.

"You see~ my left knee is made of metal and has plates, meaning your arm is useless~." Lussuria said. Asteria felt her heart fall to the ground.

"And he's starting to get dehydrated from the amount of light there is." Reborn added. Everybody watched and didn't know what to say.

"You better get up, kora." Someone from above said.

"Colonello?" Tsuna yelled. Asteria looked up and tried to remember who he was. She could hardly remember. She saw the blue pacifier, but still couldn't remember where she saw him.

"Arcobaleno…" she mumbled.

"Sorry I was late, Kyoko waited for me to sleep… Ryouhei! Get up and show him your true strength." Colonello ordered.

"Hmm~ he can't fight anymore sweetie~." Lussuria said. Ryouhei started to get up.

"Master Colonello… I've been waiting for your words!"

"He's getting up!" Gokudera said.

"Yeah, but his sweat is steaming… and almost sizzling…" Yamamoto said.

"Aww, sweetie, why don't you just stay down~ you're so close to becoming part of my collection~!" Lussuria said, licking his lips.

"I'm not finished yet…" Ryouhei said, struggling to get up.

"Why not! Your punches don't work."

"Yeah… but those punches were thrown by my left arm." He said, finally up.

"Yeah, when he punched a guy who was attacking Fuuta, he only punched with his left." Reborn said.

"But why? Why only his left?" Tsuna asked.

"To rest his cells and put them in the best condition. And…" Colonello explained.

"Because he's the guardian of the sun." Asteria said, able to feel her fingers again.

"This fist on my right arm… is made to flip around the disadvantages made in this battle." Ryouhei said.

"What? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked Asteria.

"That's the sun guardian's job. To break down the misfortunes in the family with their own body, and shining warmth in their family."

"Aww, Asteria-chan, you know so much! But, even if his punches are strong, there's no point if he can't punch me." Lussuria said. He began to move his feet and circle around him very quickly.

"He can barely see already, how will he be able to fight him when he's moving that quickly?" Tsuna said. Ryouhei got punched again.

"Ryouhei-san!" Asteria yelled in fear of him being injured.

"I'm… fine…" he said and started getting up.

"Hey, New Girl…" he started. Asteria looked at him and noticed his aura began to change.

"I understand what you meant… about that compass…"

Asteria breathed and listened to what he said. He made a stance and got ready to punch.

"I know where you are..." he said and quickly turned around.

"Maximum Cannon!" he yelled and punched Lussuria's chin upward.

"He hit him!" Yamamoto yelled. Lussuria came back down, unhurt.

"Oh, so close!"

"What… if only it was a little more…" Tsuna said, upset.

"No… I got exactly what I aimed for." Ryouhei said. Everybody looked and saw some lights break and fall apart. He yelled and kept punching the air until they were all broken.

"Alright. I can finally fight you fair and square." He said and opened his eyes.

"Well, there's still no change in the fight. I'm just surprised how your punch was strong enough to break the lights."

"Lussuria, you may have been looking at his body for a while, but look at what's on it." Belphegor said.

"Oh my, is that… sand? No, no… it's salt!"

"What? Where'd the salt come from?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because of his sweat, you idiot!" Gokudera answered angrily.

"Well, that's not that hard of a trick~." Lussuria said and began moving again. He threw a punch, throwing the salt on Ryouhei's body up to the lights again.

"Wow… as expected of Varia Quality." Reborn said.

"What? Varia Quality?" Tsuna asked.

"Varia is an assassination group with jobs regular people could never do. In short, we're… I mean they're a group of geniuses that are made for killing." Asteria explained.

"Aww, what's that supposed to mean? You don't like us anymore, Asteria-chan!" Lussuria asked and looked at her. Her mouth couldn't open.

"Now, you heard her little one," Lussuria said to Ryouhei, "our skills are just too far apart!"

Asteria didn't know what to say and felt guilty for saying that in front of Ryouhei.

"Hey, don't say that until you truly accept my right fist." Ryouhei said.

"Don't you understand anything? I just copied your punch! I can see through it now!" Lusurria said, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I'll never know until I try." He said.

"That's right, my disciple. Now seriously put all your power and strength in your right fist, kora." Colonello said. Asteria gulped and pulled off her ring. She put it in her hands and closed them.

"Alright, let's fight to the EXTREME!"

Lussuria started to move his feet again and circled around him.

"New girl, I appreciate your compass." Ryouhei said and punched again. We heard him scream and gush blood from his right arm.

"I thought I told you about my metal knee~." Lussuria said. Ryouhei fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Asteria closed her eyes and held her ring in her two hands. She put her hands close to her chest and gave all her hope in to her ring.

"Okay, it's time for me to kill now~ mmm! I'm so excited!" Lussuria said.

"Onii-chan!" a girly voice said from far away.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Why are you here?" Tsuna said in surprise. Iemitsu came from behind them.

"She was looking for Colonello and I brought her here."

"Onii-chan! What are you doing! You're all injured!" Kyoko said. Asteria looked at her. She could tell she was worried and didn't want him to get injured anymore.

"Oh, dearie, we have a visitor. Sweetie, your big brother is losing now, and is going to get killed by me." Lussuria said to her.

"Onii-chan! You promised me you wouldn't fight!" she said. Asteria could feel the pain in her voice.

"I know… and I'm sorry to have let you down… but," Ryouhei said, trying to get up again, "I also said that if there comes a day where I have to fight again..." he got to his knees and let a breath out, "I won't lose." He said and finally got to his feet.

"Sasagawa!" Asteria said and ran over to where she was.

"Oh, Asteria-chan… What is my brother doing?" she asked, with sad eyes.

"Never mind about that," she answered and took her hand. She handed her ring to her.

"If you have a wish, or a hope of some sort for your brother… put it in this ring." She said. Kyoko had a bit of hesitation, but immediately closed her eyes and hands. She let a breath out and opened her eyes. The two looked at Ryouhei again and his eyes looked more determined.

"Goodness, you're an annoying child!" Lussuria complained and shuffled his feet.

"I'll show it to you… the real… MAXIMUM CANNON!" he said and punched. Lussuria thrusted his metal knee and everybody expected Ryouhei to fall again. We heard a painful scream and shattering. Everybody saw that Lussuria's metal knee was broken.

"It… it worked!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"How! My metal knee can never be crushed!" Lussuria yelled.

"Ushishi, looks like show's over. That perv makes me laugh." Belphegor said.

"Hey, Kyoko, let's go home, kora." Colonello said and started flying away.

"Wait, onii-chan's still-," Kyoko said as she was being dragged away.

"It's finished. And I'm sleepy, kora."

Asteria was given her ring back to her, and watched them leave. She knew it was better for her to not watch the rest. She turned and continued to watch the finishing of the fight.

"It was a great fight. Now hand over the ring." Ryouhei said. Lussuria began panicking and started getting up.

"No! I can still fight!" he said. Asteria didn't know how to feel. She saw Squalo walk towards her.

"I can still fight with one leg!" Lussuria continued saying. She knew what was going to happen, and wanted to stop it. She wanted to run over to Lussuria, but Squalo was right in front of her. He took his one arm to cover her ears and held her to his chest to cover her eyes. She knew Squalo was trying to help, but she screamed.

"No! Lussuria!" she kept yelling. Finally she heard a shot from the Gola Mosca. She screamed again.

"They just… killed their ally…" She heard Tsuna say. She heard Reborn say a few things, but she couldn't clearly understand what they were saying.

"Hey, be quiet. He's taken away now." Squalo said to Asteria and let her go. She fell to her knees, devastated at the result of the fight.

"Now we will announce the fight that will be held tomorrow." A Cervello said.

"Eh? We find out today!" Tsuna said, not wanting it to be him.

"Tomorrow's fight will be…"

"The battle between the Lightning Guardians."

"Ehh! Lambo? Can he fight!" Tsuna asked.

"We will see you tomorrow evening." The Cervello said and jumped away. The ring began to crash down. Squalo covered Asteria, but she didn't know anything happened. Squalo then got up and walked away, leaving Asteria. Her head hung and she couldn't process through her mind that Lussuria was gone. No more shopping with him, no more dancing with him, no more… Lussuria. She stared at the ground. She felt someone coming towards her.

"New Girl…" she heard. She didn't respond.

"I tried. I tried to get him out of the ring, like a real boxer would." She heard again. Then she realized, there was much more to come this week, and didn't want to be a burden on her family. She knew it wasn't his fault.

"Did you… keep your promise?" she asked and looked up. The person was kneeling in front of her, and he was covered in scars.

"Yeah, I fought for this family." He said. Her tears started welling up.

"Ryouhei-san!" she yelled and put her arms around him and just cried. She cried because she was happy that he was safe, and because Lussuria had been killed.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto watched Asteria cry for a long time. He remembered what Shamal told him that day, but he could see that she wanted to say something to Ryouhei.<p>

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, new girl." Ryouhei said, slightly blushing and patting her head. She nodded and continued to cry.

"But look, I have a part of what he owned," Ryouhei said to her, "This ring, half of it was his, right?"

Asteria pulled away and looked at him. He handed her his full ring. She looked at him and nodded. He helped her get up to her feet. She stumbled a few times.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ryouhei asked her. She slightly nodded. He held her hand and walked over to the group.

"Asteria… are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, worried and a little jealous that Ryouhei was holding her hand. She nodded and remained silent.

"Can I ask something?" Tsuna said very awkwardly. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. He mumbled to himself and scratched his head.

"What did you mean by the compass? You kept mentioning it and I got curious." Tsuna said. Yamamoto remembered too, and asked the same.

"Yeah, you told him to always aim south."

Ryouhei smiled and gestured Asteria. She looked up and he signaled her to say something.

"Oh, um… south is the direction the sun's left hand lies on. It's also the hand of fire, and represents warmth and comfort…" she said.

"Yep. And I began to notice that he would always punch towards the northern direction." Ryouhei said.

"Ahh, I see!" Yamamoto said.

"Well guys, I better get back home. Kyoko's gonna start getting upset." Ryouhei said. Asteria looked at him sadly.

"I'll be fine. And I'll continue being the guardian of the Sun." he smiled to her. She smiled back weakly.

"Okay… just make sure you get those injuries looked at… I don't want you with those scars forever."

"I will. Running back home, to the EXTREME!" he said and ran off. Yamamoto saw Asteria's eyes follow him, and then turn back to the rest of them.

"Alright, everybody head home. Tsuna, I won't be back for a while~." Iemitsu said and walked away. Yamamoto was about to walk over to Asteria to see if she wanted to walk with him again, but Reborn interrupted.

"Gokudera, walk Asteria home tonight."

Yamamoto was surprised he didn't make annoyed actions.

"Understood. Asteria, do you need help walking?" he asked. She shook her head no, but took his arm anyway. This time Gokudera made a face without her seeing.

"Good night, Asteria." Yamamoto said to her, right as she passed by him. She looked at him with a calm smile and waved good-bye. He sighed.

"Yamamoto, you're coming with me." Reborn said. He was surprised, but walked with Reborn on his shoulder.

"So what are your questions?" Reborn suddenly asked.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"About Asteria. I know you have some. I might be able to answer some, depending on the question."

Yamamoto wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask him.

"Will you ever be able to ask Asteria?" Reborn said, reading his thoughts. He sighed.

"Yeah… I wanna know a few things…" he admitted.

"I knew it."

"Uh… why is Squalo so protective of Asteria?" he asked.

"That's Squalo's life duty. It was given to him by Asteria's papa." He answered.

"Oh… but why? Wouldn't he decline a job like that?"

"I can't answer anymore from there. You'd have to ask Asteria."

Yamamoto sighed in disappointment.

"Alright… then why'd you make me ask?"

"Because now you're even more curious and you have no choice but to ask her."

He sighed again.

"Okay. Then what about this question? How does she fight?"

"Ah, she's strange when it comes to fighting. She always says she spins with those three things, but she mainly dances. It's weird."

"Haa… you know, your answers are pretty plain." Yamamoto complained.

"Nope, I'm just saying what I'm allowed to say. You can ask her if you want."

Yamamoto felt like Reborn had cheated him. He just let a breath out and stopped asking questions.

"There's something else bothering you about her." Reborn said, kicking his head. Yamamoto knew himself, but didn't want to ask.

"No, nothing really." He lied.

"Quit lying." Reborn said and kicked him again.

"Alright, alright. Why did she immediately 'click' with senpai? I mean, we became friends fast, too, but they seemed like they knew each other forever." He said.

"That's just something Sun and Snow guardians have had from the first generation of Vongola. The elements sound like they'd contradict each other, but they're strong when they're together."

"Really? How does that work? Doesn't the sun melt the snow?" Yamamoto was greatly confused.

"Well, the sun is warm and makes the family happy. Snow covers and keeps the happiness inside. But, they only match in a family way. If you ask her, she'll think it's weird to think of Ryouhei in another way."

"Oh… okay." Yamamoto said, his jealousy leaving his body.

"Don't worry, the Snow guardian always ends up with a Rain guardian." Reborn said. Yamamoto tripped.

"What?"

"I can't guarantee it'll be you, though."

"Who said I wanted it to be!" Yamamoto yelled.

"You're a rain guardian. That's how it's supposed to be." Reborn stated and smiled. Yamamoto didn't respond, but had a feel of relief. He realized he was actually happy something could happen.

"See, I knew you'd react all happy." Reborn said.

"I didn't say I was!" Yamamoto argued.

"Shut up."

Yamamoto's head hung, and he deeply sighed.

'_This asking questions thing was not smart.'_ He thought and walked the rest of the way home, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… so, sorry if it was a bit of a boring chapter. I decided to rewrite the battles with a few Asteria parts and possibly change a few parts. I hope you don't get the wrong idea or anything! And remember, Review, Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello~~! I don't have much to say except for thank you for reviews and alerts! I'm gonna try really hard to update as much as possible!**

* * *

><p>"-Up…" Asteria heard. She rolled around her bed and thought it was a dream.<p>

"-Ke Up." She heard again. She ignored it and kept her eyes closed.

"Wake Up, idiot!" she finally opened her eyes. She was surprised by the presence of Gokudera on the side of her bed.

"Oh, Hayato…" she yawned and sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"You… you don't remember a thing from last night!" he yelled. She put her finger on her chin and thought.

"Oh…" she said, regretting trying to remember, "The battle…" she said. Gokudera stumbled on his tongue.

"Y-yeah… sorry." He said. She set her shoulders down.

"It's… something I have to forget… and why are you here?" she asked. His eyebrow twitched.

"Reborn-san made me walk you home and you begged me to stay over." He snarled.

"Ah, I remember that. Thank you Hayato." She said.

"Whatever. Get up and get ready, I'll get in trouble if Shamal found out you were late."

She nodded and got up. She stared at him as he was just standing in her room.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you sure you wanna be in here when I change?" she said. His face turned red and he dashed out of the room.

"No need to be embarrassed! Shamal told me you're at that age!" she teased.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. She laughed and got her uniform on. She looked at herself in the mirror and mumbled things in Italian. She pulled off her ring and read the engraved words again.

"Asteria! I'm leaving without you!" Gokudera yelled.

"Well… it's only six in the morning. Do you want to get to school earlier than Hibari-san?" she said as she walked out her room. He crossed his arms and ignored her.

"Would you like some breakfast, Hayato?" she offered.

"I don't need any." He said. She sighed and got a few biscotti and croissants out.

"Espresso or cappuccino?" she said. He growled and didn't respond for a while. When the coffee was being made, the aroma made him change his mind.

"Espresso." He mumbled. She laughed and got a small mug out.

"Okay, I'm more of a cappuccino."

"I never asked."

Asteria sighed and chuckled to herself. She hadn't hung out with Hayato in a very long time.

"Well, here's your espresso," she smiled and put it in front of him, "tell me how it tastes."

He drank it and it was still hot. He kept his mouth shut as he kept drinking.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." She said and sat in front of him. He didn't look at her and she took a piece of her croissant and dipped it in her coffee.

"How Italian are you going to get?" he said, still not looking at her.

"I was born and raised there, I can't help it." She answered. She noticed his scar on his hand.

"How are you training?" she brought up. He didn't answer, and she felt bad.

"Is Uncle Shamal treating you okay?" she asked him. He drank from his mug. She didn't know what else to say. She sighed and continued eating. He suddenly took a biscotti.

"Um… did you make these?" he asked. Her face lit up and she nodded. He broke it in two and ate it with his coffee.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she suddenly asked. He finally looked at her.

"It's not that I hate you… I just don't like you… or people like you…" he said.

"Oh… then how do I fix that?" she asked. She knew she owed him something for a very long time and didn't know how to return a favor.

"Get off the subject." He said. She sighed.

"Hayato, I forgot to thank you for the other day in class. I'll try to not to get scared as much." She said, trying to keep the conversation.

"Shut up. You're fine. But I have a question." He said. She got happier that he was starting to talk.

"Yes? What is it that I must answer to?"

"What's the real reason you came to Japan?"

Asteria almost forgot her real reason of coming.

"I know it's not only for being in Vongola." He said. She looked at her ring and gripped her hands.

"You know why, then." She said sternly. She finished her cappuccino and walked to the restroom.

She washed her face and glued her eyes to her reflection in the mirror. She spoke to herself again and braided her hair. She kept thinking out loud on how to apologize to Hayato for walking out on him. She got up and opened the door. Hayato was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hayato, I'm-,"

"S-sorry… I know you don't like talking about it." He said before her. She lifted her head and smiled to him.

"I'm sorry too, Hayato." She said and hugged him.

"Agh! Let go!" he immediately yelled. She laughed and released her arms.

"So, are you ready to go now?" she asked him. He walked ahead of her without an answer. She laughed to herself and followed him.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto got out of his house and walked with his bat on his back. He kept thinking about how the battle would be that night. He whistled his mind off of it and continued walking. He noticed Asteria across the street and he was about to yell out to her, but he noticed Gokudera. He pondered for a while on what to do and just stood there.<p>

"Yamamoto, are you okay?" he heard. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at who was talking to him.

"Oh, hey Asteria. Hm? Where'd Gokudera go?"

"I told him I'm gonna say hi to you and he left. No worries." She said.

"Ah, alright. So did you get home okay yesterday?" he asked.

"I was fine. Hayato walked me and I made him stay over." She told him. Those words set a very different image in his mind. His face flared red and he clenched his fists.

"He didn't want to, but he agreed to if he slept on the couch."

Yamamoto's face returned to a natural color and he let a very deep breath out.

"How did you get home last night?" she said.

"Me? Umm… the kid was on my shoulder for a bit, then I just walked home." He said, leaving out the conversation they had.

"That's good. Did Reborn treat you okay?"

"Well…" he started off, not knowing how he should respond, "let's just say that he says funny things."

Asteria laughed and agreed with him. He didn't know how to look at her after the previous night. He wanted to know a lot from her but he didn't know how to ask.

"We're at this again, aren't we?" she said, interrupting his thoughts; which he was very thankful for.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"You know, neither of us knows what to talk about. It's strange, though. It doesn't feel like a bad awkward." She said, looking at the sky. He thought about it and kind of agreed with her.

"I guess so. And I hate to bring it up, but are you better from last night?" he asked, almost regretting asking. He looked at her, and she was looking at the ground.

"I will be…" she sighed. He felt bad and regretted it. He didn't know what to do, so he did what he knows best. He swung his arm on her shoulder and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. We're all here for you, remember?"

She looked at him. He didn't know how she would respond and hoped for the best. Her sad face slowly began to withdraw and she calmly smiled. He made a victorious pose in his mind and laughed with her.

"Okay, okay, you better put your arm away, we're getting close to school." She said, still slightly laughing.

"Ah, alright. I don't want a battle at school today." He said and let go. He put his arms behind his head and he was happy. With a smile he walked in school with Asteria by his side. He looked around and saw his friends and high-fived a few. He looked over at her again and saw how shy she still was.

"Hey Asteria, is school working out for you okay?" he asked. She shrugged.

"If I think about it, I've only had one full day here and that was the first day. I don't know many people."

"Right… well, do you want to meet some people?" he offered.

"Not now," she said, "I'm focusing on the battle right now. Maybe next time."

He nodded and walked in to class.

"Yamamoto, Asteria, good morning." Tsuna said to them. Yamamoto waved and walked over to him. Asteria went the other direction and went to Sasagawa.

"Hey, Tsuna. How are you?" he asked, a smile still on his face.

"Uh, good morning… Reborn told me the talk you guys had last night." He said. His smile vanished.

"He… he did?"

"Yeah. Sorry he bothered you like that." He said. He let a breath out, thankful he didn't tell everybody.

"It's fine. But what are you gonna do about tonight? I mean, that kid can't fight." Yamamoto said.

"I know… I tried getting him out of it, but Reborn keeps pushing it. I guess it has to happen." Tsuna sighed.

"Let's just see how the fight goes. Worst case scenario, we pull him out last minute." Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded and set his head on his desk. Yamamoto walked away to Asteria. She looked calm and seemed to be having a fun talk with Sasagawa.

"Hey, Asteria, Sasagawa." He said. The two looked over and smiled.

"Hello. Asteria-chan was wondering how onii-chan was doing."

Asteria smiled.

"His arm's not terribly hurt. It's still in okay condition." Sasagawa claimed. Asteria was calmer than the walk they had and her and Sasagawa seemed to become friends. He smiled along and waited for class to start.

* * *

><p>Asteria sighed as school ended. She didn't know how the battle would work because she didn't know Lambo that well. He was still young and has no idea how he fights. She kept thinking and came up with an idea. She stood up and walked over to Tsuna.<p>

"Hello, Tsuna-san." She said. He looked over.

"Oh, Asteria-san, hi." He said back.

"So, I have a question. Is Lambo at your house right now?" she asked. He seemed to be surprised.

"Uh, I think so… why?"

"I want to see him. Do you mind if I go see him?" she looked at him with a simple expression.

"Oh, okay, sure. Can you hold on while I get ready?" he said to her and she nodded. She looked around the classroom and waited. She wasn't sure if anybody was going to follow Tsuna like they usually do.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" he said, standing up. She turned around and nodded.

The walk they had was pretty interesting. They didn't talk much about the battle or any mafia related things. She was quite happy and relieved he didn't bring any important things up. The two got to the house and he was immediately crowded by the kids.

"Let's go play, dame-Tsuna! I want ice cream!" Lambo yelled.

"Lambo, be quiet." Ipin told him.

"Asteria-nee! Why are you here?" Fuuta said as he came walking.

"I just thought I'd take the kids out to the park really quick and give Tsuna-san's mom a break. Do you want to come too, Fuuta?" she offered. He nodded and got his shoes on.

"Wait, are you sure Asteria-san?" Tsuna said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Of course! Lambo-kun, Ipin-chan, do you want to go to the park?" she said, kneeling to their level.

"Lambo-san always wants to go to the park!" he said and ran around in circles.

"Yay~ let's go to the park!" Ipin said and ran around with Lambo.

"Okay, let's go." Asteria smiled and let the kids out.

"Hold on, I'll go with you." Tsuna said and followed. She walked with everybody and to the park, holding Fuuta's hand.

"So, why did you decide to do this?" Tsuna asked Asteria. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought Lambo-kun might enjoy it and I don't want him scared for the battle."

"Okay… so do you know Leviathan too?"

"Not very well. I mean, sure we lived in the Varia mansion together, but we didn't talk much. What I do know is the fact that he'll do anything for the boss." She told him. They got to the park and the kids all went to the sand box. Asteria and Tsuna sat on a bench.

"So, you don't want Lambo-kun fighting tonight, do you?" she asked, knowing his answer.

"No… but Reborn keeps saying he has to. Is there any way out of it?"

"Well, getting out of it means giving up the ring." She said, slouching.

"Why can't we do that?"

"Because… it's just not good. And he was given the ring for a reason. If Iemitsu thought that he wasn't right for it, it wouldn't have been given to him." She said. She felt bad, though, knowing it's hard to be responsible for a child that small.

"Asteria-nee! Come play with us!" Fuuta called out to her. She smiled and walked over.

"Okay, what shall we do?" she said, scrunching down to them.

"Hmm… push me on the swings!" Lambo ordered. She laughed a little and did what she was told.

"So, Lambo-kun, are you feeling happy?" she said, pushing his back.

"Mmm.. Lambo-san's always happy!" he said. She laughed.

"That's good. And Lambo-kun, are you scared for tonight?" she asked.

"I'm never scared! Lambo-san's strong and powerful! I'm going to take down Reborn and take over the world!" he said.

"Are you?" she said and laughed. She relaxed her shoulders and wished he didn't have to fight. She thought kids should never see what happens in the mafia world. She sighed and let him have fun on the swing. Soon, Tsuna walked over with Reborn on his head.

"Uh, Asteria-san, Reborn says it's time to go."

"Oh, okay… um, shouldn't we take Fuuta and Ipin-chan home?" Asteria said.

"Nope, Bianchi's walking them. Let's go." Reborn said, switching to Asteria's shoulder, making Tsuna hold Lambo.

As they were walking, the sky became gray and it started to rain. Reborn made Leon turn into an umbrella big enough for him and Asteria, leaving Tsuna out.

"Wait, can't you cover me too?" he complained.

"Nope, it's part of your training. But we should be prepared for the rain. Let's go home once." Reborn said. They all turned around to get umbrellas and boots. Asteria wasn't sure if she would be able to handle that evening. It would be raining with flashes of lightning. She followed them anyway and went to the school. Everybody was there and she got the same feeling as last night. She looked at everyone and saw Ryouhei.

"Ryouhei-san! Are you okay?" she asked running up to him.

"I'm fine, it's just wrapped." He said, holding up is arm, "Kyoko just made me stay home."

Asteria smiled and was relieved the damage wasn't that bad.

"Well, it's the second battle, let's go." Ryouhei said. Everybody looked over at Lambo.

"Puddles! Splash, splash!" he said, running around.

"He… has no idea what position he's in right now…" Tsuna said, his head hung.

"No worries, if anything happens, we'll step in and pull him out." Yamamoto said.

"We won't allow that to happen." Everybody heard. They looked up and saw the Cervello in rain coats.

"Please take a look at tonight's battle field." They said and pointed. The group looked over and was shocked.

"The roof?" Tsuna yelled. Lightning flashed and the rods were exposed.

"Gupya!"

Asteria gulped and started to shiver. This night could turn out very bad. The group went up the stairs and she felt a little better when she saw the lights were on.

"Wh-what happened to the roof!" Tsuna said. There were metal rods that shined when lightning flashed.

"Tonight's battle field is called Elettrico Circuito." a Cervello said. Lightning struck and the rods made the ground flash. Asteria shivered and crouched down. She didn't scream, but she was scared. She felt a hand on her back.

"It'll be alright, new girl." Ryouhei said. He pulled her up from her elbow and she looked around. There was no time for her to be acting that way.

"Lambo-san wants to try!"

"Uhh… he's thinking it's a fun game…" Tsuna said.

"Shut up, dumb cow!" Gokudera said and took a dropped horn. He wrote on it.

"Now, if this ever gets lost, people will find out who it belongs to." He said and showed the horn. It read "dumb cow".

"He wrote 'dumb'…" Tsuna said, getting even more worried.

"Will the Thunder Guardian please step forward? Your opponent has been here for two hours." Cervello said.

"T-two hours!" Tsuna yelled. They all saw Levi and freaked out.

"Alright, Sawada! Let's do it!" Ryouhei said and pulled him. Yamamoto pulled Gokudera and Asteria. Lambo was carried by Tsuna.

"Lambo! Fight!"

"Ohh!"

"Ahahaha! That was fun! One more time!" Lambo said. They all sighed.

"Is he really gonna fight?" Yamamoto asked.

"He doesn't even know that he's battling." Gokudera said. Tsuna looked at Lambo.

"Lambo, listen," he said and put his hand on his head, "if you don't want to fight that's okay. I don't think a kid should be fighting in a battle like this. You don't want to die, do you?"

"Haha~ Tsuna don't you know? I can't die because I'm invincible." Lambo said with his hands out like Libra scales.

"Just… don't use the ten-year bazooka! Adult Lambo told me to make sure you don't." Tsuna said.

"And take these," he pulled out old horns, "I was told to give them to you."

"Ew, they're old and ugly."Lambo said.

"It's fine!" he said and shoved them in his hair.

"Okay! Bye bye!" he cheered and walked over to the center. He ran around excitedly.

"Now, the battle of the Thunder Guardian, Leviathan versus Lambo, you may now begin." Cervello announced.

The moment a Cervello announced it, Lambo went to touch a ground wire.

"Lambo-kun, don't touch that!" Asteria yelled, wanting to pull him away.

"Shishi, he'll be done in no time." Bel said from the other side. Lighting struck and Levi jumped. Lambo didn't know what would happen and continued to play. The lightning spread and shocked Lambo. He jumped and screamed.

"Lambo!"

He fell to the ground flat on his face.

"Hm. Surely he's dead." Levi said. Everybody's face fell. Then we heard mumbling.

"OOOWWWWWCCCHHHIIIEESS! Owowowowow!" Lambo screamed.

"He's alive!" Tsuna said, happily.

"He's been struck by lightning multiple times. His skin's used to it now." Reborn said, "It's called Elettorico Cuoio."

"Elet… what?" Tsuna asked. They all had the same question.

"It's the type of skin he has. It's able to resist the electricity and discharges to the ground, leaving his internal organs and brain unhurt."

"L-Lambo is actually amazing?" Tsuna said with a dropped jaw. Asteria knew that wouldn't be enough, though.

"Even though that dumb cow's annoying, his body fits perfectly for the role of the thunder guardian." Gokudera said.

"But… Levi only does this for Xanxus… if he hears that someone else is suited to be the Thunder Guardian, he's gonna get angry." Asteria said.

Levi ran to Lambo and kicked him, which sent him flying up. He screamed and he was slashed with a rod.

"Lambo, run!" the group said. He didn't listen and pulled out a purple bazooka. He went inside of it and pulled the trigger.

"Lambo, you can't do that!" Tsuna yelled at him. We heard a small explosion and smoke appeared.

"What just happened?" Asteria asked, nudging Tsuna.

"Uhh… that wasn't supposed to happen…" he said.

They heard a sigh from inside of the smoke and we began someone sitting down.

"Yare yare… I didn't think that today would be my last day." The person said.

"Um… who is he?" Asteria asked, still not knowing what's going on.

"A-adult Lambo!" Tsuna yelled.

"Vvoooi! What's with that? There's an outsider!" Squalo yelled. Asteria looked at him and he broke the eye contact in a split second.

"He's still the candidate of the Thunder Guardian. He was summoned by the ten-year bazooka." Cervello said.

"I've never heard of that before…" Asteria said.

"But… can he fight against Leviathan?" Tsuna said, scared nothing would work.

"Young Vongola, as a man, I clean things up when I have to." Adult Lambo said.

"Hey, did you come here to fight or talk?" Levi mumbled.

"I'm sorry, let's get this show started." Adult Lambo said, putting his horns on, "Thunder Set."

A flash of lightning came down on Adult Lambo, and he shined.

"What is he doing, calling the lightning to himself?" Asteria yelled, horrified of the possible outcome.

"He's able to hold the electricity in those horns because of that body. It won't affect him." Reborn simply informed.

"Elettorico Cornata." Adult Lambo yelled and ran forward. Levi mumbled a few things again and shot out his umbrellas. The umbrellas struck their own lighting and hit Adult Lambo. He yelled and screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"He can't survive through that…" Asteria said, holding her ring to her chest again. Adult Lambo got to his knees and began to cry.

"It hurts!" he cried multiple times.

"That… dumb cow." Gokudera said, sweat dropping.

"Lambo, run!" Tsuna yelled to him.

"You're not getting away." Levi said and threw a rod at his shoulder. Lambo screamed again.

"I deserve to be the Guardian of Lighting. I'll kill you."

Lambo kept crying and grabbed his ten-year bazooka. He shot himself again and everybody saw smoke.

"He just shot his future self… what happens now?" Tsuna said, scared.

Everybody watched intently, waiting for something to happen. The smoke started to disperse and Asteria felt something from her ring. She pulled it away from her chest and relaxed.

"It's… Lambo from twenty years!" everybody said.

"Hm… I don't remember this event happening recently… it must be the ten-year bazooka." Lambo said. Everybody stared, not knowing what happened, but felt a sense of reliability.

"I never thought I'd see these faces again. Very Nostalgic." He said, "But looking at the situation I'm in, I have no time to be asking how everybody's doing."

"Hm. I don't care who you are, I'm still gonna burn you." Levi glared. Lambo picked up the half ring from the ground and put it on his neck. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"This, young lady," he said and looked at Asteria, "I don't remember the time you gave it to me, but it has been very life saving."

Asteria looked at him, confused and not knowing what he was talking about. He kept the item in his hand and just stood there, waiting for something.

"Die." Levi said and threw his umbrellas again. The lighting hit him, and the lighting struck the Elettorico Circuito.

"With all that in him, there's no chance of surviving." Mammon said.

"How does he escape from that!" Gokudera shouted.

"He will burn. I wish… boss was here to see this." Levi said and walked away.

"Hehe, where are you going?" Lambo said. Levi turned in surprise.

"Watch." Lambo took his item in his hand and placed it on the ground.

"Elettorico Reverse!"

The lightning went through the school, not his body, leaving him unharmed.

"H-how did he do that?" Asteria asked. Lambo chuckled.

"It's thanks to you, young lady." He pulled out a key made of silver, "You gave this to me to perfect my Elettorico Cuoio."

"She did! When?" Tsuna asked her.

"I have no memory of it." She said.

"Let's say it's a memory of the future."Lambo said and turned back.

"I'm glad I made a choice on making him the Thunder Guardian." Someone said. Everybody turned.

"Dad…!"

"He seems to be above my expectations."

"But… with him, I think we can win." Asteria said.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem as dumb as the past." Gokudera said.

"Ahh, to have my favorites praise me like that…" Lambo said and looked at the ground.

"I'll kill you." Levi said and threw a rod at his chest. Lambo blocked it and slid back. He picked up the old pair of horns.

"Oh, I never thought I'd find these here." He said and looked at them, "Ahh, the insult young Gokudera wrote on them… how nostalgic."

"But I just wrote it on a second ago…" Gokudera said.

"Yeah, those old horns belong to Lambo twenty years from now. The Bovino family boss gave them to me."

"You got them!" Tsuna said.

"We needed those horns to summon the twenty years later Lambo, so I gave them to the ten years later Lambo. He didn't understand, but we got what we needed." Iemitsu said. Levi got a rod out, ready to attack.

"I'm not gonna let you escape this time."

"Hm, who said I was running?" He put on his old horns, "Ahh, these fit better than the old ones… Thunder Set!"

Levi stayed still and waited.

"Elettorico Cornata!"

"Idiot, that trick has a big flaw in its hand."

"Huh? How?" Tsuna asked.

"If the enemy's not in the range, it won't work." Reborn said.

"Ah… that's not good…" Tsuna said.

"Hm, that was the past me." Lambo said and gripped the key strongly. The lighting streamed forward from his horns and reached Levi. He yelled in pain and started saying things about boss.

"As I expected… you're not strong enough. If you don't back down now, you'll die." Lambo said.

"Boss…" Levi said. All of a sudden, a puff of smoke came up and Adult Lambo disappeared.

"Gupyaaa~~~!" everybody heard. They all saw the young Lambo in lighting, burning and falling to the ground.

"Wait, but it hasn't been five minutes yet!" Tsuna yelled.

"I guess it's five minutes from when he first shot himself." Reborn guessed.

Lambo was on the ground, not moving and eyes closed.

"I knew it. No one else is suited for the Thunder Guardian but me." Levi said, drawing closer to him.

"Wait, Levi!" Asteria said and walked forward. The group followed.

"You can't. If you interfere the battle, you'll be disqualified." Reborn stopped them.

"That's true. If you enter the Elettorico Circuito, you will be disqualified and your ring will be taken away." Cervello said. Everybody stopped and cursed. Asteria put her ring to her chest again and closed her eyes.

"What do we do, Reborn! We can't help him!" Tsuna yelled.

"Nothing, but pray." He replied.

"A useless kid like you should just die!" Levi yelled and stomped on Lambo. Blood spurred out.

"Lambo!" Everybody yelled. Levi kicked him and laughed.

"… Lambo…" Tsuna said and walked forward.

"Tsuna, if you go in you'll be disqualified." Reborn told him.

"I know! But… I have to protect Lambo." He said. Asteria watched he was shot with a special bullet. His flame on his forehead and gloves grew and his eyes got serious. He grabbed the rods and melted all of them.

"If I have to watch my greatest friends get killed, I wouldn't forgive myself no matter how many times I died."

Everybody looked over in surprise and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is that…"

"That's gotta be…"

"Hm," Gokudera smirked, "those flames only belong to the tenth."

"Right… that's a true family boss." Asteria whispered to herself. Tsuna got up with clenched fists.

"I don't care whatever I'm fighting for. Whether it's the rings or the throne; I won't sacrifice anyone for it." His flame started fading and he got back to normal Tsuna.

"Shut up you piece of trash." A husky voice said. Tsuna was kicked in the side and a man appeared.

"Tsuna-san!" Asteria yelled, worried about what's happening.

"That's…"

"Xanxus."

Tsuna looked at him with scared eyes, but his expression changed.

"What kind of eyes are those? Are you serious about defeating me to become the successor?" Xanxus growled.

"No! I didn't think like that. I just… never want to lose my friends." Tsuna said. He looked at everybody. Asteria held her ring and got closer to Yamamoto. She was terrified of Xanxus' reaction.

"Is that what you want!" Xanxus said and fired up his fist.

"Everybody get down." Asteria said and pulled Yamamoto. She knew what could happen if he actually planned to attack.

"Xanxus-sama, please put your fist away! If you attack, the battle-,"

"Shut up." He said and punched her away. She fell to the ground in pain.

"I'm not angry," Xanxus said and a smile creeped on his face, "I'm starting to get excited."

Everybody was afraid of his smile. Xanxus never smiled.

"Well this is rare." Asteria said and started to stand up again.

"This makes sense now. That old ninth enjoys those lame speeches." He began to laugh, "This is sad!"

Yamamoto poked Asteria's arm.

"Why is he laughing?"

"I… have no idea."

"Hey woman, finish the fight." Xanxus ordered.

"Yes. The battle of the Thunder guardian goes to Leviathan. And due to Sawada Tsunayoshi's interference, he must give up his Sky ring." Cervello announced.

"Wait, he didn't enter the battlefield though! He shouldn't be disqualified!" Basil argued.

"But the damage done to the battlefield clearly affected the outcome of the battle." Cervello said and took the half ring off of Tsuna.

"Varia… I thought you only accept when you defeat." Asteria said with clenched fists. She walked towards Xanxus.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked.

"My job." She answered and continued walking.

"Asteria-sama, do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Iemitsu said. She ignored him and reached Varia. She looked up and headed towards Xanxus.

"Asteria, stop. You can't do anything to stop boss." Squalo said to her, grabbing her wrist.

"I don't care."

"I'm not letting you."

She tried getting away from his grasp, but he was so much stronger than she was. There was no way she could go see him now.

"Then come with me." Asteria said.

"No. I'm not letting you talk to him."

"Hey! What's going on down there!" Xanxus yelled from above.

"Xanxus, give the half ring back to Tsuna-san!" Asteria yelled to him. She could feel everybody's shocked eyes glued to her. She was about to say more, but Squalo covered her mouth. She mumbled and half screamed her words.

"Hey, let me hear what she has to say." Xanxus said. Squalo slightly pulled Asteria closer to him and put his hand down.

"Xanxus, take the half ring only if you defeat Tsuna-san, the real candidate chosen by the real ninth." She said. Xanxus' evil laughter simmered and his angry glare came back.

"Who are you saying that to! I'm the real candidate that's going to be sitting on that throne!" he yelled.

"You know you're not. You know you're only able to get to that throne by killing everybody." Asteria said. She saw his fist turn a dark orange.

"And you know I will." He said deeply and made the flame on his fist grow.

"Asteria, run." Squalo said to her. She ignored him and put her hand on her chest.

"Asteria-sama! Stop, you can't do that here!" Iemitsu yelled to her. She made her hand a fist and made a gray and silver flame on her hand. She opened her eyes, now a sparkling, silver color.

"Gokudera, what's happening?" Yamamoto asked.

"I've never seen this happen. But it might be bad."

Asteria's flame on her hand grew and sparkled. She looked behind her to her group, but didn't say anything. She looked directly at Yamamoto. He raised his eye brows and tilted his head as if confused. He finally made his eyes big.

"Everybody, get down! This is gonna get dangerous!" he yelled. Asteria closed her eyes and turned back. She held in her fear and looked at Squalo also. He growled and kept telling her to stop multiple times.

"Xanxus," Asteria finally made her flame the largest it could get, "I can't let you be the boss of Vongola."

* * *

><p><strong>So… was that good? I think I'm gonna start changing the story now to something a little original, but please do not misunderstand and think I'm trying to say KHR is my story. I don't own it! Review, review! ^_^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

** Ciao, everybody~~ so thanks to the people that reviewed and gave me alerts! They make me happy~~ and I know this is irrelevant, but I had a dream where Xanxus was eating ice cream out of my fridge O_o Oh well, I hope you enjoy!**

Yamamoto watched Asteria talk to the big guy, but he had no idea what was going on. He saw her flame grow on her hand and her eyes change.

"This… is not good," Iemitsu said, "we'll have to get away from here."

"What!? And leave her here!?" Yamamoto yelled.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"I mean… isn't that bad?" Yamamoto corrected his previous words.

"Look," Iemitsu said to the group, "I don't know if anybody told you about this, but Asteria-sama's ring can be very serious. Xanxus has dangerous intentions too. If the two battle here, multiple destructions can happen."

"But… we can't just leave new girl here alone!" Ryouhei said. Everybody looked at Iemitsu with strong eyes. He sighed.

"Fine. Just we'll have to stop her if anything gets bad."

Everybody nodded and watched what would happen next. Yamamoto was confused though. She didn't have a weapon and the big guy looked pretty strong. He watched her jump up to where Xanxus was and stand in front of him.

"What? Are you really planning to fight me?" he said. Asteria nodded and put her flamed hand by her lips. She blew on it and made silver snowflakes fly toward him. It landed on his jacket and burned until the area was ash. Xanxus' eyes grew large and stood up.

"Damn you… prepare to die." Xanxus pulled his guns out and aimed at Asteria. He jumped up and shot towards her face. Yamamoto expected her to do something drastic, but she just dodged it. She didn't jump or fly like Xanxus did. Yamamoto sighed and worried about what could happen. Xanxus continued shooting from all directions but Asteria didn't do anything.

"Hey, aren't you gonna attack, you piece of trash?!"

She was silent and made her flame larger. Xanxus went flying towards her. She stepped back and put her flamed hand in front of her. She made four lines; vertical, horizontal and two diagonals.

"What is that?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto watched her put her flame in the center of the figure and saw it turn white.

"It's a snowflake." Yamamoto said. Xanxus flew in to the snowflake and it burned his coat and part of his face. He yelled and tried to escape it, but his hands stuck and he continued to get an icy burn.

"Wait, I don't understand. If it's snow, why is he burning?" Basil said. Asteria stared at Xanxus with cold eyes.

"Frost bite."

Everybody watched Xanxus slowly burn in pain and was surprised Asteria could do something that strong.

"Xanxus, give the half ring back."

He wouldn't respond and Asteria just watched.

"Asteria Rose Baranello!" a man behind them yelled. He continued to say something more to her in Italian.

"Doctor Shamal?!" Tsuna yelled. He looked angry and his words made Asteria's flame go out. She looked at Xanxus with trembling eyes, not knowing what to do anymore.

"Idiot Shamal! Now Asteria's gonna get killed!" Gokudera yelled at him. Xanxus glared at her with an evil grin and walked closer to her. She kept stepping back, terrified and looking around.

"I'm gonna kill you now!" Xanxus said and jumped towards her. She took one more step back and fell off of where she was standing. Yamamoto saw Squalo run to where she was falling. He caught her and made smoke come out of his sword.

"Hey, Cervello! Do your damn job and stop the fight!" he said.

"Uh yes. Xanxus-sama! Please stop attacking. We have decided new rules for the next battle."

"Huh? What are you stopping me for?" Xanxus growled.

"Because of what has just happened tonight, we have decided to make tomorrow's battle different."

"How long is this going to take?" Xanxus continued saying.

"I will be over shortly. The battle that will be held tomorrow will be an all-out brawl between contestants who only have half rings. Whichever side has the most full rings in the end will be the winning family."

"A-a brawl?!" Tsuna yelled.

"What did that idiot get herself into…" Shamal put his hand on his face. Yamamoto wasn't listening to anyone and was watching Asteria fall to her knees, holding Squalo's arm. Xanxus wasn't attacking her anymore but was threatening Tsuna. Yamamoto turned back to Asteria. Squalo was now holding her chin and looking directly at her. Yamamoto thought she was having another trauma moment, but she was just shaking and talking to Squalo in Italian. She looked more frustrated and her sentences weren't flowing like usual.

"Yamamoto, we have to go now." Tsuna suddenly said. He turned his neck really fast and almost hurt it. He looked around a little more and saw that everybody had left already.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He admitted.

"What was there to not listen to? You didn't hear the rest of the rules or the threats they gave us?!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto honestly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He looked back to Asteria again. Squalo was pulling her up to her feet and she looked normal now.

"Hey, don't worry about her. She's in good hands." Shamal said to him.

"Okay guys, go home. You have a big day tomorrow." Iemitsu said as he pushed them towards the stairs. Yamamoto looked back one more time and saw the two conversing and Asteria was back to her calm self. He sighed and walked forward.

"Everybody," Reborn said, making everybody look at him, "don't go to school tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Tsuna asked.

"You all have to think about this brawl. There can't be any distractions."

"So, do we just stay home?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, everybody go to Asteria's house at nine am."

"What? Why her house?" Tsuna asked.

"Just do it." Reborn ordered. Everybody agreed to it and walked out of the school.

On his way home, Yamamoto still had confusions about Squalo's relationship with Asteria, and how she felt about Squalo. He wondered why he's always putting Asteria first when everyone is battling. Yamamoto thought he'd like to do the same sometimes, but he felt like he didn't know about Asteria as much as he'd like to. He sighed and looked up. Tomorrow is a brawl, which means everybody will attack anybody. This thought made him feel a tad worried, but he told himself a few things before he got to his home and fell asleep.

Asteria stared at Squalo. Squalo was staring back. He never understood why she always challenged him to a staring contest. A few seconds later she looked away and booed herself.

"You know you can be nice and let me win sometimes." She complained.

"That's not how life works."

"Okay…"

Squalo sighed and turned around.

"So are you going home or are you sleeping on this roof?"

"Oh, well I was planning to go home. Where are you going?" Asteria asked him.

"Where ever I feel like." He said.

"Then Squalo…" Asteria tugged on his coat sleeve. He turned his head to look at her.

"What?"

"Can you please walk me home?"

Squalo clenched his jaw. Her shy eyes reminded him of the first time she asked him to do the favor. He released his held breath and relaxed.

"Fine." He answered. He saw Asteria smile and he had to look away from it. His jaw clenched again and he was angry with himself.

"So shall we go now, Squalo?" Asteria started walking. He sighed and watched her walk ahead of him.

'_She hasn't changed from the first time I met her.'_ Squalo thought. He hated how memories flowed back into his brain reminding him why he was given the job of protecting her. He looked at her one more time and she turned to look at him.

"Squalo~ you're really slow!" she said. Those words were the same as the first time also. He couldn't look at her as a little girl who he took care of anymore. Now, she was a girl growing up who he chose to protect with his life and couldn't stop having strange feelings whenever she looked at him. He hated feeling anything. He also hated when Lussuria used to describe that feeling as "love" or "adoration".

"Squalo are you listening to me?" Asteria said. He hid his surprise and told the truth.

"No. What did you say?"

"Well, I was saying that it's a little bit sad not living with you anymore. But I'm doing okay. How are you, mr. shark?" she asked.

"Agh, don't call me that." He said, looking away again and blocked his brain from anymore past memories.

"Sorry, it slipped out of my mouth." She sighed.

"Voi, Asteria." He suddenly said, startling her.

"What? No need to scare me like that."

"Are they treating you right?" Squalo asked. It killed him to know that she was in the hands of young weaklings who could barely protect themselves.

"Of course they are! They're very nice and welcoming." She said. That wasn't the answer he was looking for and he needed to know she would be safe here.

"What about you? Do you feel protected here?"

"I guess. I mean, Uncle Shamal is at school, and Iemitsu is here from time to time. I think I'm okay."

He was raging inside his mind. He imagined how they take care of her when there are black outs or huge storms.

"Squalo, will tomorrow be dangerous?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Probably. But don't worry about it, if you stay away from Xanxus, you'll be fine."

"He wants to kill me now, doesn't he?"

"I don't know, he'd rather kill that Sawada kid first. Why are you fighting anyway? You don't matter much to the rings system." He told her. She suddenly stopped walking.

"What? This is still the street."

"But that's my house." She pointed. He looked and saw the place she was staying in.

"You didn't decorate the outside yet? That's unlike you."

"But I've only been here for about four days, I haven't had time. The inside is nice though!" she said. Squalo knew it what it looked like; he was with Lussuria when it was being designed.

"Are you coming inside?" she asked with a smile. He knew if he did, she would beg him to stay over.

"No, I should get going." He lied. Her smile vanished and she looked extremely sad. It wasn't a fake one either, and he hated this. That face made him regret lying to her.

"Voi! Fine, just today!" he said angrily and hoped she knew he wasn't angry at her. She smiled at him again. Those gross feelings were growing back.

"Thank you, Squalo. Let's go." She took his sword-less arm and led him to the door. He watched her lead him to the kitchen and hated what his body and mind were thinking. It was messing with him and he wanted to chop his other arm off.

"Squalo, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" he yelled. He immediately mentally slapped his face.

"Sorry I asked, you looked a bit flustered. Do you want some water?" she offered.

"No, you need to go to bed." He said. She laughed a little.

"Okay, I will. What about you, where are you staying?"

"Somewhere comfortable." He said.

"Do you want to stay here?" Asteria said. He knew he shouldn't. Once he did, he'd never be able to leave.

"No, I'll find a place. Go to bed." He told her. She pouted and went to her room. He sighed and sat by her table. He didn't know what to think. He wished he was able to swing his sword around and rage to let his gross feeling out. He yelled in his mind and shook his head.

"Squalo." He heard Asteria say in a muffled voice. He looked up and noticed she was brushing her teeth.

"What!?" he had to yell.

"What are you so angry about?" she asked. He wanted to say he felt gross, but he knew she would think he's sick and make him stay at her home.

"Nothing. Don't pay attention to me." He said to her. She tilted her head, and walked back to the restroom. He rested his head on his hand and finally relaxed. He had to think of a way to protect Asteria while killing everybody else. The gross feeling came back.

"AHHHHHH!" he randomly screamed. He was sick of this feeling coming every time he imagined her. Then he realized the house was very quiet.

"Ah, damn it." He mumbled to himself and stood up. He walked towards Asteria's room and knocked on her door.

"Hey, are you okay? That was just me." He said facing the door. There was no response.

"Nothing's happening, you're safe here." He tried again. Still no answer.

"I'm not angry at you or anything." The door slightly opened and Asteria stood there, looking at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I promise." He looked at her, square in the eye. She opened the door all the way, showing the room. The ceiling had plastic stars and snowflakes dangling down and the walls were a dark blue which surprised him. Her bed was obviously white and snowflakes.

"Okay." She said and walked to sit on her bed.

"I'm gonna leave now." He told her. She looked down for a little while. He knew what question was coming next.

"Squalo," she started. He knew he should've left before he entered the house.

"Can you at least stay until I fall asleep?"

He sighed. He's done this job plenty of times, and never knew how to disagree to it.

"Please?" she asked one more time with begging eyes. He had to swallow his gross feeling down.

"F-fine." He said. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled. This is when he hated her. He hated that smile because it gave the grossest feeling of all. And now his chest was beating faster.

'_What the hell is this supposed to mean!?'_ he thought. He walked toward her bed as she lied down.

"Good night, Squalo. Sweet dreams." She said with her eyes closed and immediately fell asleep. He sat by her and pat her back. He didn't know why he did that, but it just happened. His fingers started to tingle, but he used the word "sting." He kept thinking that bees were all over his hands, but he couldn't get his hand off of her. He looked over to her face. Her skin was porcelain white and strands of silver hair fell upon it. Then he noticed the chain.

'_She still has that thing.'_ He thought. He remembered making it for her, and pulled his out of his pocket. His was a shark tooth. The memories began to invade his brain again and he looked back at Asteria. Without the chains, she could've been gone by now. He pulled hers out of her shirt and held the star. He put his by hers and let it sit for a while. A little while later, he took it back. He pat her back one last time and stood up. He walked away and looked at her sleeping. He clenched his fist and let a breath out.

"Asteria Rose…" he gripped his chain without saying anymore out loud.

He softly closed the door without flipping the light switch and left her house.

**Okay, sorry it took a while and I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I really, really wanted a Squalo and Asteria moment and I didn't want many distractions from it. I will try my hardest to update the next chapter ASAP! And please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello~ so, I don't know how the previous chapter went, but hopefully everybody will enjoy this one! **

Asteria woke up from one of her lightest sleeps. She sat up and felt something strange. Her chain was shinier and stronger than usual. She figured it was Squalo's doing. She sat up in her bed and got worried. She knew she needed to think of a plan for the evening, but she wouldn't be able to do it at school. She figured she should just stay home in hopes of Reborn coming to think things through. The Vongola was strong, but Varia is merciless. They haven't seen the real Squalo or Bel. Asteria looked at her chain again and prayed to it.

'_Please… no one get hurt.' _She thought. She got to her feet and stretched, knowing she would have to face the world eventually. She walked to the kitchen and was surprised by who she saw.

"Why is the entire Vongola in my house?" she asked. Everybody was sitting on her sofa and looked at her.

"You know why we're here." Reborn said. Asteria did, but she didn't expect everybody to be there.

"So… would you guys like some breakfast?"

"Quit changing subjects." Gokudera growled. Asteria hung her head and sat at the center table.

"Okay, the most dangerous person is… well, they're willing to do anything to win."

"So… injuries like Onii-san are a possibility?" Tsuna asked.

"Death is a possibility." Reborn said. The room stayed silent. Asteria was bothered that Yamamoto wasn't even speaking yet. She took her ring off and put it on the center of the table.

"Here's the thing; I don't think I'd be of any help to you guys tonight." Asteria admitted.

"You won't?" Tsuna asked. She shook her head.

"First thing, I'm the only qualification for the snow guardian. No one will fight me."

"What qualifications?" Tsuna kept asking.

"I'll explain later. And I'm not allowed to fight Squalo either." Asteria continued.

"So which side are you on?!" Gokudera yelled at her. A sudden anger grew in Asteria. She slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"What about you then?! Are you fighting this for the sake of Vongola or Tsuna-san? Do you really think this is easy for me to handle? I'm going against my own famiglia for you and you treat me this way?" she yelled. The room became even quieter. Gokudera's snarly expression simmered and Tsuna was looking at her with fear. Reborn had his head down, trying to ignore the incident. Before she knew it, Yamamoto was standing by Asteria and had his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down,"He said to her, "I know this is going to be hard, but think about how you would act if Squalo was here. What would he advise you to do?" he gestured for her to sit down. She did so and rested her head on the table.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She sighed.

"You know what, go for a walk. You need to figure things out." Reborn commanded. Asteria didn't want to. She wanted to stay in her bed and dream all day. This brawl was not something she wanted to participate in, but thought it was best to. She stood up and put her ring back on. She went towards the door and heard footsteps follow her.

"Hey, let me go with you." Yamamoto said. Asteria looked at his calm smile and wondered where it came from. She nodded and walked out the door with him behind her.

"Where should I go?" she looked up at him. He shrugged.

"Wherever the wind takes you." He suggested. Asteria sighed and started walking. She felt her ring agitate and looked at it.

"What does that mean?" Yamamoto asked, looking at his ring.

"It happens to you too?" she said. He nodded and looked at her. Asteria truly didn't know what was happening.

"It stops when we realize it's moving though." He laughed. Asteria nodded and continued to walk. The two stopped by the river bank and ended up just sitting down. Asteria let Yamamoto sit beside her, but didn't take a look at him. Either he or Squalo was going to become the next rain guardian and one of them could possibly die.

"You don't think I can win, do you?" he asked. His hit her skin like ice. She didn't know how to respond. It's not as if she had doubted him. Squalo was just… stronger, she believed.

"I believe you could. I've just never seen Squalo lose." Asteria explained. This time, Yamamoto let a sigh out, and didn't respond for a while. Asteria didn't know what do to.

"It's a promise Squalo made to papa," Asteria began. She saw Yamamoto raise his eyebrows, seeming curious about what she was saying.

"He apparently said that in any situation, my safety comes first. This means, unfortunately, that if I stand before you in battle, you'll turn in to my enemy." Asteria rubbed her temples. She was waiting for Yamamoto to get mad and leave her, but he stayed put.

"But I'd have to fight Squalo somehow." He said.

"Yes…"

"Wait! How about you don't come to the battle at all? That way, you just leave with the winning family and you don't get hurt." Yamamoto suggested. Asteria wished it would be that easy.

"But as a member of the Vongola, I have to fight and support my famiglia."

"I see… then let's just wing it." Yamamoto ended up saying. Asteria was bewildered by this suggestion.

"Wing it?"

"Yeah, I mean, we never had a plan for the time we ran in to Mukuro and senpai didn't have a plan, but he won." He said. Asteria thought about it, and realized that it was true.

"But, You and Squalo…" she hid her face in her knees and held her ears.

"Hey, calm down." He was suddenly in front of her and lightly grasping her shoulders. She looked up with her eyes and stared directly at his light eyes. Her ring quivered again, but that was the least of her worries. She set her hands down and lifted her face. She felt secure. She felt her heart skip a beat, but melt away at the same time. But she still had that fear of his death, and she wouldn't be able to handle it. She felt his hand move to hers and the ring stopped quivering. His eyes still haven't moved and a light wind passed by. She reminded herself to breathe in her mind.

"I'll win. I can." He said as he gripped her hand. She felt her tears finally build in her eyes. One fell and another followed. She began looking down but his other hand lifted her chin and wiped a tear. She shook her head, trying to signal that she didn't want him close to her.

"Look, I understand that you don't want to lose him. I'm gonna do my best to win, but I'll swear that I won't kill him." He said. She wanted him to know that Squalo wasn't her only worry, but he was too. She just wasn't sure how to tell him.

"I-,"

"No, let yourself cry. It lets out stress." He interrupted her. She gazed at his soft eyes again and did as she was told. But she only let the tears out. There was no sobbing, or screaming. Only tears and her fears washing away.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto still had her hand in his, but he was confused as to why he did that. Almost all the things he was doing were out of instinct and he wasn't really thinking about it. But the strange thing was that when he held her hand, his ring stopped moving. His confusion about it wouldn't simmer, but he didn't know how to ask about it.<p>

"Okay, I'm done." Asteria said and looked at him with dry eyes. Her face was lighter and she didn't seem as stressed as before.

"Alright… so what do we do now?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Relax and not think about it for a while." She said rested her chin on her knees. Yamamoto parted from her and crossed his legs. He looked at her calm smile and was struck. He never noticed how pretty she was. Sure, he was already growing feelings for her actions and her personality, but he never actually looked at her and realized her eyes. They were green with a natural sparkle and they almost glittered when she laughed.

"They're apparently from my mama's side." Asteria suddenly said. Yamamoto was surprised.

"A lot of people look at my eyes and wonder why they're so light." She continued. Yamamoto chuckled.

"I see." He pulled some grass out of the ground.

"Hey, I have to give you something." Asteria said, and reached for her side pocket. She had a chain in hand and gave it to Yamamoto.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A chain. It's to show unity between the snow and rain guardian. I have one too." She said and pulled out her chain that had a star on it.

"I haven't finished the charm for you yet, but I'm working on it. Squalo has one too, but these chains are really special." She explained. Yamamoto took the chain and looked at it.

"What makes it special?" he asked.

"You'll see. Now I have to go and give everybody else their gifts." She said and got to her feet. Yamamoto did the same, but looked at her.

"Thanks… for the chain, I mean. I'll take care of it." He said and put it on his neck. Asteria smiled and began walking back to the house.

"Wait, can I ask something?" he caught up to her.

"Depends what the question is."

"What's the relationship between you and Squalo?"

"Oh, gee… that's a tough question…" she put her hand to her chin. Yamamoto was worried that he might have asked too much, but was curious about her answer.

"His real role is my guardian. Like I said before, I'm in his care and he saves me from a lot of things. But in the end, he turns in to my closest friend and I really care about him more than he thinks."

"Oh I see." Yamamoto said. He wondered if he could do the same for Asteria. So far, he believed that Asteria saw him as a friend, but nothing else.

"I just hope tonight doesn't turn too bad. I have faith in you though, Yamamoto." She looked at him.

"Takeshi." He said.

"What?"

"My name; call me Takeshi." He smiled to her. He tried to contain the redness he was feeling on his face, and hoped she didn't see that his hands were shaking.

"Takeshi… did I pronounce that correctly?" she asked. He nodded and looked straight ahead.

"I know you're not going to fight much, but I'll do everything it takes to keep you safe too." There was a pause and the two walked in a calm silence. Yamamoto noticed that the distance between the two when they would walk was much smaller than before. He grinned to himself, forgetting about the battle and relaxed while they had the time.

* * *

><p>Asteria opened the door to her house and everybody was in the same spot they were before. Even Ryouhei was there now with his hurt arm.<p>

"Did you cool down?" Reborn asked her. She nodded. She looked over at Gokudera, who decided to look away immediately.

"Um… wait here." She said to Yamamoto and went to her room. She picked up a few things from her desk and slowly walked out. Gokudera still didn't budge and avoided her glances.

"Hayato, think fast." She said and threw a dagger at him. He dodged it and it went to the wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" he yelled.

"You were supposed to grab it, but I guess that works to…"Asteria mumbled and went to get it.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said, but I don't think you have to kill me for it!" he said.

"Oh that wasn't my aim, I'm not mad at you anymore. It's for you. Use it to fight." She said and handed it to him. The handle had the Vongola crest and the back of it had a motto.

"Combatti per la tua famiglia… Fight for your family?" Gokudera said out loud. Asteria nodded and gave him the leather scabbard, which happened to be a burgundy color with his storm symbol carved out.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You might need it." She said. Gokudera held it and looked at his reflection. Asteria left him alone and looked in the room.

"Is Hibari-san here?" she asked. Everybody shook their heads. Asteria sighed and held a jar that had cotton inside.

"What's that?" Ryouhei asked and almost opened it. Asteria turned her upper body away before he could touch it.

"If this gets opened unless you need it, disasters will happen." She said.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"You'll find out. But don't touch it. It's for Hibari-san and nobody else." She said and softly set the jar on the table. She looked directly at Tsuna.

"I don't have anything special for you." She said. Tsuna looked a little surprised.

"It's not like she hates you. She has her reasons." Reborn said. Tsuna sighed.

"Ah… I don't know how to win this." He said.

"That's why I don't have anything for you. Your weapon is solely yourself and, as the boss, you make everybody secure. You don't need anything but your famiglia." She said. Tsuna slowly nodded and she could see Reborn give a slight grin from the corner of her eye. She let a breath out and looked at her new family.

"I'll still fight. I'll do whatever it takes for us to win." Asteria declared.

"That's good. Let's prepare." Reborn said and jumped to the middle table.

* * *

><p>The evening fell and everybody gathered at the school. Asteria looked around and realized that Hibari or the mystery mist guardian wasn't there.<p>

"They'll come." Reborn said. Asteria nodded and continued to look around. She knew Varia was already near, but she hadn't seen them yet. The air grew damp and a light fog started to settle. Asteria began getting fidgety because the sky almost didn't have any stars. Suddenly, the two cervellos jumped before the family.

"Welcome, Vongola." They said. Everybody remained silent.

"Here are the rules: The members that have already participated in a battle must not take part in this brawl. They are to remain in the seating area located to your right along with the non-participants."

"Ryouhei-san…" Asteria's voice trembled.

"You'll do fine, new girl, I'm sure of it." He said.

"Secondly, you must all separate before the brawl begins. You must be at least sixty feet apart from each other." The cervello continued. Asteria's mind went blank. She needed somebody to keep her secure during the battle.

"You have three minutes to split up. I would hurry; the Varia has already began hiding." They finished and jumped away.

"Asteria, you'll be fine." Yamamoto began saying to her. She was already scared and didn't know what to do.

"I know you're scared right now, but once the battle starts, I'll find you and you'll be safe. I swear it." He said. Asteria looked at him.

"Don't make promises you aren't sure of. I'm not scared, just nervous." She lied. She was terrified but she couldn't show it.

"Alright. I'll find you, fight safe." He said and ran off. Gokudera had nodded to her and left also. She stood in the same spot and waited. She looked at her sabre and spun it a few times. This one was her practice one, but she had her real one in the scabbard by her hip. She had faith in it and trusted the weapon. She let a breath out, knowing she had wasted two minutes just standing there. She looked up at the dark sky.

"Papa, please guide me." She breathed. Suddenly, a loud alarm went off and a man jumped in front of Asteria. He had a bronze edged sword and had it ready to attack her.

"Who are you? You're not a guardian." Asteria said.

"I'm Adalfieri, here to take your spot of the snow guardian." He said and charged at her. She just stepped to the side and let him fall forward.

"Are you an idiot or something? There's no way you can be a snow guardian." Asteria glared him down. Adalfieri got to his feet and looked at her also.

"Why not? If I can fight you off, I'm sure I can be." He said and swung his sword at her. She blocked herself with her sabre.

"You don't fit the qualifications." She pushed him away.

"What are you talking about?" he scoffed. Asteria stood, ready to attack at any moment.

"First thing," she started and swiftly swung her sword at him, "You kind of have to be the child of a rain guardian."

"Huh?" he said and charged at her. She took a step again and let him fall.

"Also, you have to be appointed snow guardian by someone, you don't fight for it." She said. He got up and ran to her again. Asteria rolled her eyes and got ready.

"Lastly," she felt her ring shine and Adalfieri swung his sword above her head. She stopped it and knocked his sword out of his hands.

"You have to be a girl." She said and put her sabre to his throat.

"I don't think you're meant to be a snow guardian." She said and kneed him between his legs. She was sure that he wasn't meant for it now. She ran inside the school, knowing Squalo and Yamamoto were there.

"What's with all this commotion after school hours?" she heard behind her. She looked over, seeing Hibari with his tonfas and an evil smile.

"Hibari-san! Take this before you get attacked!" she said and threw the jar at him. Thankfully, he caught it and she ran off before explaining anything else. After the second flight of stairs, she stopped. She felt a strange presence in front of her.

"I found myself a little snowflake to melt." Said a voice that Asteria feared. She looked right and left, but couldn't find Belphegor. A knife came at her, but she reacted too late, getting a cut on her arm. She looked the direction it came from, but he wasn't there.

"Too slow." He said and threw another, this time, slicing her back. She winced in pain and was confused about where he was.

"I guess I'm going to need this instead." She said and threw her sabre in a random direction.

"Agh!" Bel yelled.

"Oh, I guess I'm lucky." Asteria said. She saw Bel stand up. His crown was more crooked than usual, but his grin was bigger than ever. He got closer to her, but Asteria got her real weapon out.

"I'm trusting you." She said. It was similar to her other sabre, but the blade was made of something entirely different.

"You're getting that out? I guess I should feel honored." Bel said. Asteria put the blade close to her face, but the coldness was already flowing out. The blade was made of ice.

"I've known you too long, that weapon is like a popsicle to me." Bel said and threw a knife. Asteria used her sword and deflected it. The knife fell to the floor and shattered.

"Don't you remember that everything this touches turns in to ice?" Asteria said confidently. She saw Bel's grin grow even larger.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto ran in a random direction. He honestly didn't have anything in mind, but his body was automatically moving. He was ready for any sudden attack, but feared about what would happen to Asteria. He paused and felt his chain. It had the same feeling as when his ring would move. His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm, and before he could react, bullets came toward him. He crouched to the floor, and looked.<p>

"Stop hiding, I'm going to find you anyway." The attacker said. Yamamoto stood up.

"Squalo." He said and saw him just a step away from him.

"You really think you're going to beat me aren't you?" Squalo snarled at him. Yamamoto didn't respond. Squalo began laughing.

"Well, this is some fun stuff!" he yelled. Yamamoto got irritated and got in a stance.

"Are we fighting or not?" he said. Squalo stopped laughing, and smirked at him. She swung his sword at his face, but Yamamoto was able to react to it. He took a step back, but was ready for more.

"I've seen your looks you give to Asteria." Squalo said to him as he almost sliced Yamamoto's hands.

"What?" he said, getting a little scared.

"Yeah, but you're not fit to be her guardian." He said and swung at his shoulder. Yamamoto used the dull edge of his sword and pushed him away.

"If you're going to fight me, do it right."

"Nope, I kind of made a promise to Asteria." He said. Yamamoto knew that he had to. If he killed Squalo, it would be equal to killing Asteria.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! FIGHT LIKE A MAN! FIGHT LIKE A REAL RAIN-." Squalo's yelling was interrupted by a scream below. It wasn't just a scream, it was a call for help that the both of them recognized. The two looked at each other.

"It's Asteria." They both said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? I'm sorry for the late update again, but I hope you all enjoy this story still! I'm going to try my hardest to keep the flow going again!<strong>

**Remember to read and review!**


End file.
